


Guard Dog

by J_P_Lupine



Category: Dance with Devils (Anime)
Genre: Anime, Demons, Devils, Exophilia, F/M, Fantasy, Magic, Monsters, Smut, Vampires, hellhound, magick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 26,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_P_Lupine/pseuds/J_P_Lupine
Summary: Ritsuka and Hikari are cousins, but Hikari is extremely protective of her cousin and is much of a small social circle kind of person.  School for the two started out rather smoothly, but it quickly changed when the new Student Council summons them to the third library....A/N: This is one of the old fics from my heavy anime years and I thought I'd post it for the Hell of it. For now it's complete, but if folks end up liking it I might add some more to it.(Published Date: May 26, 2020)
Relationships: Nanashiro Mage/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"I'll make dinner tonight, too." Ritsuka said while smiling. "I don't have work."

"Thanks! I'll finish the manuscript today." Her mother replied.

"Are you translating for a magazine this time?" I asked.

"Yeah, about British fantasy."

"Wow." Ritsuka smiled as we were eating breakfast. The phone then rang and the brunette girl got up to answer it. "Coming!" She called out as if the person on the phone could hear her. "Morning! More like 'good evening' in London, right Nii-san?" My cousin smiled as she held the phone to her ear.

"Oh, it's Lindo?"

"Yup, I'm fine! I'll let you talk to Mom." The brunette girl said before handing the phone to my aunt. Looking at them, I continued to eat in silence. Ritsuka had made breakfast and no way was I letting good food get cold by ignoring it. After everyone got their little talk with Lindo, Ritsuka and I were headed off to school. "We're off!"

"Oh, wait. It's Monday." Her mom stopped her first before grabbing the pendent around Ritsuka's neck.

"Oh." She stood there as her mother changed the little pouches on the inside.

"There."

"Sometimes I think it's adorable how you like these charms."

"Adorable? They're very important, you know."

"Of course, Mom." Ritsuka smiled.

"Have a good day." Her mom hugged her before giving me a hug as well.

"Bye!" My cousin and I waved goodbye as we hurried off. She held the straps of her backpack, and she had this smile on her face as she began to hum.

" _~Chatting with friends, cream puffs, and herb tea are all the things I like.~"_ She randomly began to sing. Ritsuka tended to do that from time to time, it was one of her....quirks. " _~Today's the same as yesterday I'm a normal high school girl. I'm not a kid anymore, so I know that glass slippers, castles, and princes are all just fairy tales.~_ " She continued as some kids ran past behind us. " _~But sometimes I wonder, in the wind after I turn the corner if there's a new world. Yes, that there's someone smiling and waiting for me.~_ " Glancing to the cat walking beside her, it stopped and began to lick its paw.

"Ritsuka! Hikari! Morning."

"Morning, Azuna." Ritsuka waved as she turned. We were on school grounds now, and the blond carried her bag at her side as she walked up.

"Mornin'." I said lowly while nodding my head to acknowledge her presence.

"Hey, did you finish the English composition homework?" Azuna asked while walking beside Ritsuka.

"I got my mom to help me."

"I knew it! Help me." The blonde pleaded.

"Mm....maybe." My cousin playfully smiled.

"Ritsuka! Hikari!"

"Hm?"

"What did you two do?" A dark-haired girl with glasses questioned as she stood in front of the doors at school.

"Huh?" Ritsuka tilted her head before the girl led us inside to see a paper posted on the wall, requesting the presence of my cousin and I in the third library by the Student Council President. "What?! The Student Council President is summoning us?" Ritsuka nearly shouted before turning to me. "Hikari, did you do something?!"

"No." I honestly replied.

"Ritsuka, what's going on?"

"That's what I want to know." The brunette stated.

"But, it's a summons from the Great Rem. You really don't know?"

"No, I haven't done anything and Hikari said she didn't either!" Ritsuka waved her hands. Stopping as she heard the other students whispering and pointing at us. Sighing, I ripped the summons off of the wall.

"Come on, Ritsuka." I spoke softly before walking away. My cousin followed, but I could feel her giving me a look. "I already told you, I haven't done anything."

"If you say so. But what is this about?"

"We'll find out when we get there." I replied. "Which way is it?"

"This way." The brunette girl took the lead as we went down the large hallways mostly lit by the sunlight let in from the giant windows. "The third library...." Ritsuka mumbled as she timidly pushed open a door to a hall that led to a vast room with a staircase. The spiraling staircase no doubt led to the third library, and this was honestly a bit 'rich' for my tastes....

Following her to the door, I pulled it open to let her walk in as her body language showed how nervous she was. Stepping inside, I just let the door close behind me as I dropped the summons paper onto the floor while glaring.

"Ritsuka and Hikari Tachibana?"

"Oh, yes?" My cousin spoke up while the Council President glanced at the paper on the floor. Shoving my hands into my pockets, I didn't say anything.

"I'm Rem Kaginuki, president of Shiko Academy's Student Council." A blond stepped forwards, his uniform worn neatly, and his posture refined. "We received a note that you both are violating school regulations."

"What?! We've done no such thing!" Ritsuka rose her voice.

"I only know what the letter says. Anything else, I'd need to look into." He replied while folding the paper he had been holding in half.

"We haven't gone against school regulations!" Ritsuka's hands balled into fists at her sides. "Who wrote the note? What does it say?"

"I'm the one asking questions here." Rem stated.

"We should get a say in this, too!"

"Very good. This butterfly's talking back at you." One boy sitting at a table popped off while waving a rose.

"Interesting." Another one smirked while putting a fist into his palm.

"How exciting." The last one said as my focus was on the blond in front of us.

"Ritsuka Tachibana. You're quite intriguing." Rem smirked while locking eyes with the brunette girl. Narrowing my gaze at him, I felt the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. I seemed to have dazed out for a second after that because when I came back to focus, the blond was a step further back than he had been.

"Anyway, I haven't broken any school rules. E-excuse us." Ritsuka bowed politely before turning on her heel. Shooting the Council President a glare, I then quietly followed my cousin out of the library. "Ugh! What was that about? Geez!" She stomped her foot at the bottom of the stairs.

"Ritsuka! Hikari!"

"Azuna." The brunette glanced over her shoulder to see the blonde running over.

"How was it?"

"The nerve! They said we were going against school regulations without giving us any say!"

"What?"

"Everybody gets all googly-eyed when they see the Great Rem. I can't believe this is what he's really like." Ritsuka huffed.

"Is it okay, though? They won't summon you guys anymore?"

"Even if they do, I won't go." My cousin said with her hands on her hips. "Let's go." She then smiled.

For the rest of the day, I silently followed her around as she hung out with her friends and we did schoolwork together. After school, we parted ways while she went to the grocery store and I went to work for my shift. I worked at a ramen shop, but it paid well enough that I could afford things here and there.

Cooking noodles and preparing orders by seasoning them and using certain broths, I served people their meals as they came and went. However, just before my break, Ritsuka called and was rambling on about something that had happened to her mother. The cops had already been called, and we were to be staying with her friend Azuna until Lindo came.

"Do you want me to take off?" I asked, concern in my voice. "I can be there so you're not alone until my shift ends."

"Don't worry about it, Hikari. Finish working and we can talk more later. The cops are doing all that they can." There was melancholy in her voice. "Plus, I won't be alone, I'll be with Azuna."

"....Are you sure?" My brows furrowed.

"I'm sure. We'll come pick you up together when you get off. Goodbye."

"Bye." And I sighed after the phone hung up. Looking at my cell, I could hardly believe what Ritsuka had told me, but this wasn't something she'd make up.... Pocketing my phone, I contemplated about the incident she had described to me before returning to work.

When my shift ended, instead of seeing Ritsuka and Azuna, I was instead greeted by some fancy driver telling me that my cousin was safe and sleeping soundly at Rem's place. I had to rub my temples from the amount of frustration I was feeling because of so much happening at once. Thankfully, though, I managed to have time to let it all sink in as the man drove me to where my cousin was.


	2. Chapter 2

It was absolutely dead quiet as we rode to school. My cousin and I sat on one side as I was glaring at the Council President sitting across from Ritsuka. I didn't like how he had conveniently shown up when Ritsuka was attacked, but I couldn't say I wasn't grateful. But, then again, was it just mere coincidence or planned?

_'Wait....why are you being so suspicious?'_ I mentally asked myself before tearing my gaze away and looking out of the window.

"You haven't changed your mind?"

"Hm? No." Ritsuka answered. "My brother will be back from England tonight, so we'll stay with a friend until then."

"You'd be safer in the Kaginuki home if something happened." Rem stated.

"But....we'll be fine." My cousin smiled. The driver stopped in front of the school and I heard voices outside fawning over the Council President. They went hushed when Ritsuka stepped out, and they began to whisper and murmur when I exited the vehicle.

"Ritsuka! Thank goodness!" Azuna came rushing down the stairs to get to the brunette. "I was worried!" The blonde caught my cousin in a hug in the middle of the lobby.

"I know, I'm sorry. I'm fine."

"Why should you apologize?" Azuna looked at her as I was glancing around at the people still whispering and looking at us.

~

"Ritsuka. Hikari." Azuna called. "Let's hit the cafeteria."

"I'm not sure I'm hungry." Ritsuka had this look on her face as I was putting my books away.

"At times like these, you have to make sure to eat!" The blonde grabbed my cousin's hands while making her look away from her desk.

"Ritsuka! Hikari! You have a visitor." Looking up, we saw a boy that had a face like a snake standing in the doorway of the classroom.

"Ritsuka and Hikari Tachibana, the Student Council President would like to see you." The boy stated.

"Did you find my mother?!" Ritsuka raised her voice and I held her hand to keep her calm.

"No idea." He replied.

"Guys, I'll come with you." Azuna spoke up.

"No." The boy held up a hand. "You can't come. You weren't asked for."

"But...."

"Thanks, Azuna, but it's okay. Hikari's got my back." My cousin smiled at her friend. Then, the boy began to walk away and we followed, Ritsuka still holding my hand as her grip tightened from the scared feeling she was trying to hide from the others. Reaching the library, we went in while the boy left. "Um...." And she trailed off as a little pomeranian came rushing into view.

"So you came to school?" Ritsuka crouched to pet the tiny dog.

"It's nice to see you again, my little butterfly." One of the council members said while holding out a rose. The dog started growling as the boy pulled Ritsuka to stand.

"Er...."

"I'm Urie Sogami. Pleased to meet you. Dump that silly Rem and come to _me_ for help." He got closer to Ritsuka and I tensed. "I'll make your heart pound like crazy."

"No, um...." She began as her cheeks dusted pink.

"You're so cute."

"Stop messing with her, Urie." A shorter, dark-haired male walked over. "Are you okay? My name is Shiki Natsumezaka." He gently smiled before his face changed expression as he hugged himself. "Rem told us about you. Poor thing. Tell me if there's anything I can do." Ritsuka seemed to relax from the boy's kind words. "You poor, _poor_ thing.... I shudder to think what other bad things will happen to you." He smirked as his cheeks went pink while he shivered.

Stepping between him and Ritsuka, I glared up at him as a silent way to tell him to back off.

"As usual, Shiki's being a creep. Hey." A taller blond appeared, grabbing Ritsuka's sleeve and her chin to make her look at him. "If you want help, come to _me_." He stated while looking down at her. "Come to Mage Nanashiro."

Grabbing his wrist, I pulled his hand off of Ritsuka's chin and pushed him back while pulling my cousin behind me. The broad guy looked surprised, and my lip twitched up into a snarl.

"All of you need to _back off_." I nearly growled.

"Hikari, it's okay." My cousin said from over my shoulder as the boy wearing a sleeveless shirt with a loose tie furrowed his brows at me. He put his hands on his hips, tilted his head, and I glared at him as he kept looking at me. Then his eyes went wide as his eyebrows rose on his forehead.

"You're a girl?!"

"So?" I snarled.

"A girl? But that's a boy's uniform." The guy with the rose peeked around the larger male's shoulder.

"Like I'm gonna wear that frilly shit." I popped off while making sure Ritsuka was still behind me.

"My, my, so you _have_ been breaking the rules." Urie smirked while holding the rose close to his nose. "It's regulation that the students wear the uniform appropriate for their gender."

"Hasn't been a problem this entire time." I stated, my voice remaining low as I glanced at each of them as they were looking at me now.

"Oh, how about you come back, my butterfly. My interest is in you, not your cousin." Urie looked to Ritsuka.

"Don't offer her your stinky flowers." Mage waved his hand.

"Ah, says the guy reeking with sweat."

"Sweat is a man's badge of honor!" And the two turned on each other while pushing their heads together like bucks in the spring.

"You see what they're like. _Me_ , though-" Shiki cut off when I snapped at him and nearly bit him for getting too close to Ritsuka, but the pomeranian actually did bite him. The dark-haired boy snatched up the dog and now it seemed everyone around us was arguing amongst themselves.

"What are you doing?" Looking straight ahead, the Student Council President stood behind a desk.

"Mr. President." Ritsuka sighed with relief.

"I was just on the phone with the police."

"Um, is my mother...." And my cousin stepped out from behind me.

"They were able to capture the GPS data from her phone, just for a moment."

"Where is she?"

"Nagano Prefecture, near Karuizawa."

"Nagano?!" Ritsuka repeated as we looked at each other.

"Does that suggest anything to you?"

"Our late grandfather's house is there."

"He studied demons and vampires, correct?" Rem questioned as he walked.

"Yes. His research materials are still at his house."

"Let's go." The Council President said. "Maybe we'll find a clue as to where your mother i-" He got cut off by my hand on his face as I pushed him away from Ritsuka after he grabbed her hand.

"Paws to yourself." I told him.

"I would say the same to you." There was an edge in his voice as he brushed my hand off of his face. "While your cousin and I go, you will remain to find proper clothing. By the time we return, you'll need to be in the female uniform or you shall be reprimanded accordingly."

"Like you could really do anything because I'm wearing pants."

"You are actually breaking quite a few rules of the dress code. Improper uniform, clothes not properly fitted, sagging pants-"

"I've got a belt!"

"You're back pockets are still nearly halfway down your thighs which is considered sagging."

"Hikari, just listen to him." Ritsuka spoke up with a gentle tone. "You've gotten away with it, but it's the Student Council that's caught you now. I'll be okay, I swear, just don't get into trouble while we're trying to find Mom." She placed a hand on my shoulder and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You just wanna see me in a damn skirt."

"Because I've never seen you in a skirt."

"I'm not wearing a skirt!"

"Hikari! Wear the skirt!"

"No!"


	3. Chapter 3

Lindo was finally back from London, so Ritsuka and I returned home that night and I managed to get out of changing uniforms by avoiding running into the council. I was glad to have Ritsuka's brother back, but how he threw my curtains open to wake me up made me want to strangle him....

"Hurry up. Your breakfast is getting cold." He smiled, wearing that frilly apron as he walked away from my window. Hissing, I grabbed my pillow and covered my head. "Hikari, you're supposed to be a bright, day person! Your name literally means light!"

"Yet I am full of the desire to remain in the dark to sleep." I popped off.

"Come on, or I'll eat your breakfast." Lindo pulled the pillow off of my head and I groaned. "I cooked." That was what got me out of bed.

I had no beef with Ritsuka's cooking, but her brother had her beat when it came to preparing food in the kitchen.

"Mmm! Smells good!" Ritsuka said as we sat at the table.

"That's royal milk tea." Lindo stated as he set the cups down in front of us. Stuffing my face, I was still half-asleep and didn't care if my cheeks looked like a chipmunk's. I had a late shift last night and I was still tired. The siblings continued speaking, and the only thing that grabbed my attention was Lindo saying something about taking some time from school.

"And as I've said over and over since yesterday, stay away from Rem Kaginuki." Her brother said.

"As I've asked over and over since yesterday: why should I?"

"No matter what."

"Ever since Mom disappeared, all he's done is help me. Plus, I have to apologize for the way you acted last night." Ritsuka sighed. Lindo then splashed something over the table and it barely missed me, but it got Ritsuka.

"Wh-what _is_ this?"

"Holy water from Fatima." The older male replied, flinging more of it around the house. Raising a brow at him, I said nothing as the redhead went about with the holy water while wearing the frilly apron still. After breakfast, I returned to bed since Ritsuka was staying at home as well.

"I'm going to call Azuna, are you taking a nap?" Ritsuka questioned as she popped her head into my room.

"Time for hibernation after the feast." I mumbled into my pillow and she chuckled.

"Sleep well, Hikari." And my door closed again.

~

"Ritsuka!" I called while lumbering into the living room. "Wanna watch a movie?" Silence answered me as I glanced around. "Ritsuka?" Still, no answer came. Furrowing my brows, I went to her room. "Ritsuka?" She wasn't in there, and my eyes went wide upon seeing no sign of her. Running through the house, I tried to find her, but she just wasn't here.

"Damnit, Ritsuka." I growled before running to my room to get my phone. Calling Lindo first, I told him about the absent brunette and he explained to me that he was already taking care of it. Sighing as I pinched the bridge of my nose, I began to pace while on the phone with my cousin

"Are you sure you can handle it? I can throw on my shoes and help look for her."

"No need, I know where she is." He replied. "I'm almost there."

"Don't forget a good scolding for escaping after being told to stay."

"Trust me, I won't. Could you go ahead and start dinner? I can finish it up when we return."

"Sure, no problem." I replied while walking to the kitchen.

"I already have some of the stuff out on the counter, so you should know what to do."

"Unless I eat it instead...." I mumbled, but Lindo heard and chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hikari, you're still wearing the boy's uniform?" Lindo sighed as I handed over my laundry. "One of these days they're going to realize you're a girl."

"I'm fine as long as I don't talk much and remember my binder." I yawned.

"I don't see why you have such a hatred for skirts." The red-haired male shook his head. "Go ahead and get breakfast, I'm going to get Ritsuka's laundry and she'll be there as well." As he left, I headed to the kitchen and sat at the table with breakfast already set up.

~

"....Exorcist?" I mumbled while looking at Lindo. "And you learned this from....?" Trailing off as I gazed at Ritsuka.

"I ran into someone during my escape." Was all she would say.

"And how long have you been doing that?" My eyes went back to Lindo.

"A long while. You know that Grandfather studied folklore, right?"

"Uh-huh."

"Yeah." Ritsuka and I replied.

"He was at the top of his field. Ironically enough, his research wound up attracting some rather sinister types." The redhead explained while looking over some family photos.

"Sinister?" Ritsuka looked at him.

"Yes. Devils and vampires, to be precise. And....they killed Grandfather." Lindo stated and I had to sit down. Rubbing my temples, this was a bit much to believe and let sink in. I wasn't really the religious type, but both of my cousins' faces were completely serious.

"But Grandfather was sick." Ritsuka held a fist over her heart.

"Stricken with a deadly curse. I couldn't let you see him, no matter what. Grandfather's final moments a year ago....he was no longer human. That was the curse. Grandfather was worried about you and Mom and Hikari to the very end. He charged me with keeping the family safe."

"But....why you?" Ritsuka questioned as she sat down next to me, looking at her brother.

"I've had this folklore, this devil and vampire stuff, hammered into me since I was young." Lindo replied as he took a seat across from us. "And that my job was to protect you both, Mom, and the Tachibana family."

"And so you became an exorcist?"

"Did Mom know?"

"Yes. That's why she gave you that pendant. Potpourri repels evil."

"Why wouldn't you tell me?" Ritsuka grabbed her necklace.

"We were going to tell you everything the day before your 17th birthday. Then 'they' came along."

"I can't believe it!" She paused before her face fell. "Red eyes...."

"That was a vampire. So was whoever took Mom, I'm guessing."

"But why? What reason could they have for coming after Mom and me?"

"According to Grandfather's research, the devils' once overwhelming power has been dwindling, and the vampires are seizing their opportunity. That's where the forbidden grimoire comes in." Ritsuka had this look on her face as Lindo talked. "It seems you've heard of it."

"Just the name." She answered.

"The grimoire is a book of magic; whoever holds it controls the world. They're confident that the key to knowing the grimoire's whereabouts lies in the Tachibana family."

"That's ridiculous! I have no idea! I don't know anything!"

"If that's the case, why haven't I been targeted? Why haven't I seen any of this?" I asked.

"Because you've been obeying me, Hikari. And whenever you were out of the house before, you were in a public setting surrounded by people. You haven't given them much of an opening to strike at."

"But....Sogami _does_ know about the grimoire." Ritsuka stated and my brows furrowed. 'The Student Council guy?'

"Urie Sogami's not the only one. Uris Sogami, Mage Nanashiro, Shiki Natsumezaka, and Rem Kaginuki: They're devils." Lindo said. _'Hm, makes sense. They are the Student Council after all....'_

"Devils? Come on." Ritsuka leaned on the table. "Rem's protected me, even risking danger himself. He said the ones who attacked me and Mom were devil worshipers." Lindo's hands clenched.

"He wasn't protecting you!" He rose his voice. There was a second of silence before he then rose to his feet.

"So where is the grimoire, really?" I asked while crossing my arms.

"I don't know. What I _do_ know is that those sinister types are after the grimoire, which is why Grandfather was killed and Mom abducted." He knelt by the table and held his sister's hand in a form of comfort. "Ritsuka....I want to keep you both safe. Please believe me. You....you both mean more to me than anyone or anything else."

"And the Student Council is why you want us to stay here?" I sighed while holding my forehead.

"Correct."

~

"Hikari, where are you going?" Ritsuka questioned as I was putting on my shoes.

"I have work." I replied. "I should be back in a few hours, I don't have that long of a shift today."

"Okay. You be careful, all right?"

"I will. Bye." I waved over my shoulder.

"Goodbye." She smiled and I hesitated before leaving. ' _She wouldn't leave the house again after what Lindo had said, right? I know he had told me to stay, too, but I'm going to work and there are quite a number of people there as well.'_ I thought. Taking a deep breath I shook my head and went to work.

~

"Lindo?" I questioned as I answered the phone.

"Where are you?" His voice held a bit of panic.

"Walking home from work, why?"

"Ritsuka ran off again. You just get back to the house, I'll deal with you leaving later. God, I was hoping Ritsuka was with you." And he just hung up. Looking at my phone, I paled. Ritsuka was missing again, but now that I knew about the people chasing her, there was no telling what could happen to her.

"Azuna!" I shouted as I called her and she answered.

"Hikari? You never call me...."

"You're Ritsuka's close friend, did she tell you where she was going?"

"Oh! She's somewhere at the school. I'm helping Lindo look for her right now." She replied. "It's fine though, we're taking care of it." My lip twitched up into a snarl and I ended the call before rushing to the school.

~

Running, I drop-kicked the Rem beating Lindo with a chair. The redhead was covering Ritsuka, taking the full brunt of their attacks as they all looked like Rem. A few had pipes as well, but the one with the chair flew away as I landed by my cousins.

"Hikari!" Ritsuka shouted and the Rem's turned their attention to me. Getting to my feet, I slid out of my jacket and raised my hands, balling the closest one to my face into a fist. Using my open hand to change the path the pipe was swung, I punched the Rem in front of me square in the nose. I heard a crack, and blood began to seep from his nostrils. Punching him in the diaphragm, he then went down, gasping for air.

"Hikari!" Lindo called, and I felt a tug on the back of my shirt before I was tossed back and landing next to Ritsuka. I was confused at first, but then I saw Lindo standing up as he pulled a book from his pocket. "By the sacred Name, obey me." He spoke while looking to the other clones of Rem. "O ye who are clad in darkness, begone from here forevermore!"

Glowing symbols and circles began to appear beneath each of the males in front of Lindo. My eyes went wide, actually seeing the stuff he and Ritsuka had been talking about this entire time. It was getting too bright to keep looking, and I covered my eyes before everything went dark.

"Rem!" Ritsuka spoke, and I uncovered my eyes to see all of the clones no longer looked the same. Glancing over, I even saw who appeared to be the real Rem standing there with a stern look on his face.

"Is this...."

"Stay away from them!" Lindo stepped between us and him as the blond's attention turned to us. It was quiet as the boys stared at each other, but then everyone began to vanish in a cloud of dark smoke. ....Well, now I knew for certain my cousins weren't lying about the vampires and devils thing.... I had believed them before, but now it was actually proven and that seemed to have been like a smack to the face for me.


	5. Chapter 5

"Whoa! He sure is popular!" Azuna said as we stood in the cafeteria. Lindo had agreed to let us return to school, but on the condition that he was enrolling as well....

"I never thought he'd go through with it!" Ritsuka replied as Lindo sat surrounded by people. The redhead looked up and raised his hand while smiling.

"Ritsuka! Hikari!" He called and my cousin standing next to me covered her face with her tray as people began to talk.

"Hey, Ritsuka! Who's that?" A couple of girls came over.

"Ooh! And this ring! Looks pricey!"

"Did _he_ give it to you?"

"Are you dating?"

"No way! You go, girl!"

"You've got it all wrong! He's my _brother_!"

"He is? Really?" And I sighed while glancing away from the girls and looking to the food. My stomach growled as there was a delay in getting lunch....

~

"The Byzantine Empire asked Pope Urban II for help in recapturing the Holy Land, then occupied by the Seljuk Dynasty." The teacher droned on as I sat next to Ritsuka and took notes. "Now, this proclamation-" He was cut off by a loud bang, and my head whipped towards the door.

One of the boys from the Student Council, Mage, if I remembered his name right, stood there with his foot still raised and the door kicked off from its hinges. His hands were stuffed into his pockets and I glanced to Ritsuka. He'd have to go through me to get to her.

"M-Mr. Nanashiro! We're in the middle of class!" The teacher looked a bit frightened as the blond strolled into the room. "Mr. Nanashiro!" Mage ignored him, and I tensed, ready to get between him and my cousin if I had to. The class remained silent as he walked towards our desk, and I stood up while placing a hand on the desk on Ritsuka's side to block his view of her as much as I could.

"C'mere a sec." He smirked, looking right at me. Grabbing my hand off of the desk, my eyes went wide.

"Huh?" The boy pulled me over the desk and tossed me onto his shoulder. "Hey!" I was shocked while looking at Ritsuka. "Put me down!" I then lowly snarled at the blond as he stood facing the wall of windows.

"What is all this?" My cousin rose to her feet.

"Whoa!" I reflexively grabbed the back of the Mage's blazer as he hopped up on the window sill. "Hey, let me go! Hey!" He ignored me and I looked to Ritsuka as he jumped from the window. "Ritsuka!" I called, and I thought I was going to definitely die from falling from this height. However, Mage landed like a frog on the walkway below.

"Hikari!" My cousin shouted from the window and I saw the entire class up from their seat to look outside.

"Shaddup." The blond grumbled as he stood.

"Let me go!" I snarled, kicking my legs to try and loosen his hold on me. He just snapped his fingers and lurched forward, not having any difficulty in holding me on his shoulder.

I blinked, and the next thing I knew I was _not_ at the school. At least now I wasn't on the blond's shoulder, but I was on top of some tower as I held onto the outside of some railing. Panic began to rise in me as I saw the city below and Mage was standing on the edge while smirking at me.

"Why all the trembling?" He asked while his arms were crossed. "Afraid of heights?"

"More like dying!" I snapped, not letting go of the metal pole behind me.

"I guess humans _would_ die if they fell." He chuckled as he threw his arms out. My eyes went wide as he leaned back and I feebly reached my arm out.

"Wai-" But he already fell. Oh no....I was stuck up here, and the crazy bastard that put me here is now falling to his dea-

"Ha ha ha! What are you so scared for?" Looking up, I saw the blond standing perpendicular to the spike on the tower, defying gravity as his long hair fell over his shoulders. "This kinda thing would never kill a devil!" He stated, his hands in his pockets as he calmly stood there.

"A devil?" I mumbled, then remembered what Lindo had said about the Student Council. "Shit."

"Yeah," Mage hopped down and landed back on the edge while looking at me. "that's right." And the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. I felt something dangerous and the shadows at the blond's feet began to morph as it felt like the sun had been blocked out in the sky.

"They're....real...." I paled, seeing his shadow expand and grow wings with large horns on his head.

"Now, if you don't want your soul devoured, tell me where the forbidden grimoire is." He said as his eyes glowed and his skin was dark.

"I don't know." I mumbled.

"Pretty gutsy." His voice was strange, sounding as if he wasn't the only one talking. "I'll show you what happens when you defy a devil!" Mage made a move to advance, and I covered my head to protect myself. Not but a second later, I could feel the sun on me again. When nothing else happened, I looked up and saw the blond holding his arms in front of him as if to block something.

"That damn exorcist- thinks he's sooo clever." He frowned before walking over. Grabbing my chin, he made me look up at him as he smirked and crouched in front of me. "Be mine."

"Huh?!" And I could feel my ears turning red.

"Then you'll gladly tell me where the grimoire is, right?" He questioned. "Everyone thinks your cousin would be the one to know, but I think you may know more than you let on with how much you protect her."

"I told you, I don't know! And what the Hell do you mean, 'be mine'?" I swatted his hand away from my face.

"You know: fall in love with me!" He said without hesitation. "There's not a soul who doesn't fall for me hard once they see what I can do." Mage then grabbed my shoulders, forcing me to stand before he snapped his fingers. A line appeared in the sky behind him before it opened up into a hole of darkness.

"What the-"

"Come on, already. I'll show you something terrific." He pulled me along by my hand, and I didn't have much choice but to follow when he grabbed me and held me to his side like a child would a teddy bear. Clutching onto his shirt, I couldn't help from screaming as he jumped into the hole and we were falling past floating ruins into an inky black abyss.

" _~I shoot for number one with my mind- if you diss me, you die~_ "

We were suddenly on a street between buildings rising high above and the blond dropped me as he walked on ahead.

" _~That's loner style~_ "

There were what looked like people behind me, but they were made of smoke.

" _~Gonna bust through the faith of the punk lookin' for the one and only~_ "

Panicking, I quickly looked around. I had no idea where we were and Ritsuka and Lindo were probably freaking out by now.

" _~Vanquish: gonna be a self-made man- that's the plan~_ "

I turned back around and Mage was in front of me, sitting on a throne as we were no longer outside.

" _~Vanquish: hey, yo, bring it on!~_ "

Blinking, I found myself clinging to the top of a pyramid as the hot sun beat down from above. A desert surrounded us while the blond was calmly standing on the very top of the pyramid as he looked over the land.

" _~Vanquish: I'm a man's man, and everybody's enthralled- I'll give you VIP dreams~_ "

The next thing I knew, we were in a colosseum before Mage was grabbing a bull by the horns and holding a red cape. He was laughing loudly as I clung to him to not fall off of the bull bucking everywhere.

" _~Vanquish: Sear this off the charts, power into your eyeballs~_ "

_'Oh, dear God, where are we now?!'_ I mentally screamed as I found myself on a float with giant elephants and women dressed flamboyantly like peacocks.

" _~Vanquish: say 'Mage is the great!'~_ "

People were praising the blond as he stood on the edge of a fountain with his hands on his hips. I just looked around, so confused on how we were jumping from place to place within a matter of seconds.

" _~Vanquish: I'll get the grimoire 'and' the girl- Now be mine, already!~_ "

And now we're in some alley as Mage was sticking out his tongue and pulling down his bottom eyelid.

" _~Tell a lie: for a devil, it's a piece of cake~_ "

He was much too close for comfort and I backed away. I sort of recognized where we were, so I ran. I could call my cousins once I was rid of the blond, but for now, I had to just escape.

" _~Or a frontal attack, yeah, it's okay~"_

Mage suddenly swung down in front of me, causing me to skid to a halt as he hung upside down from a low hanging line. Quickly turning on my heel, I went to go the other way, but he grabbed my hand.

" _~Blow off those creeps, Rem, Urie, and Shiki~_ "

Looking over my shoulder, he was on the ground now and pulled me towards him as he spoke in my ear.

" _~I'm gonna snatch you away~_ "

Pushing him back, I was just so done with all this devil shit already.

" _~A piercing desire that goes on forever~_ "

Looking at Mage like he was an idiot, we were now in some yellow sports car, driving over a bridge with miles of water below. The car didn't have a top, and my bangs were wildly blowing everywhere and the blond didn't seem to notice the ridiculous look I was giving him. He was too busy smirking as he drove like he was the king of the world with those shades on.

" _~I'll break all their stupid rules (break 'em)- Wanna chase the now that never ends~_ "

He was definitely speeding as he drove into some city full of brightly colored buildings and signs.

" _~Fists up! Aim for the summit! Bring it on- I'm ready to rumble! No one can snuff out the impulse that burns all through me!~_ "

And I was shoved into a dressing room in some fancy clothing store as some random chicks were pulling off my blazer. Another one was unbuttoning my shirt, and I freaked out as they were changing my clothes.

"Hey, wait! Give me back my binder!" I shouted, chasing the girl that had taken it out of the little room. Flinging the curtain back, I instead saw Mage lounging on a couch instead of the woman and he was looking at me with shock before he smirked. I felt my ears go red as I was so uncomfortable wearing the cheongsam, and I tried to back up to return to the dressing room to hide and protect what I had left of my pride.

....I didn't get away that easily and tried to cover my thighs as much as I could as I sat at the table covered in plates of food. The blond sat across from me, taking a bite out of a whole, cooked bird.

"Ugh, nasty! Human food always tastes like crap." He complained. "Ah, sure could go for a tasty soul...." Even though he said it was nasty, he continued to eat it. "You're not eating?" Mage asked with his mouth full.

"As if I could just dig in at a time like this." I glared. Even so....the food looked wonderful and my mouth was watering _. 'No, bad Hikari! Do not be swayed by that delicious looking meat!'_

"Ch, you're a stubborn one." The blond lowered the bird in his hands. "No wonder Rem and the others don't even bother with you." He popped off. "I never did like him. Always looking down on you with that cool expression." He added while eating.

"Ritsuka said he's not like that."

"Ha. He's got her right where he wants her." Mage waved a bone now bare of any meat. "Even you got took. You know that devils lie, right?" He put one foot in the chair while resting his elbow on his knee and I noticed the bird he had been eating seconds ago was now a pile of bones on his plate.

"Yeah, and you included?" I narrowed my eyes while holding the fabric of the dress to keep the cut on the thigh closed.

"Me, I don't go in for that kind of roundabout trickery. My power's what got me where I am today." He smirked. "Well? You're smitten, right?" Mage pointed at me with the bone in his hand. "Everyone who falls for my dynamic power and manliness winds up wanting to be my underling. Go on- call me 'boss'." He then pointed at himself with his thumb."

"I won't tag along after any prick who abducts me against my will without even listening to what I have to say!" I rose my voice while slamming my hands onto the table. The chair fell back from how fast I had stood up, and the blond looked confused.

"What? Now listen: I've never gone this far with anyone before, and-" He cut himself off as his nose twitched like a rabbit's. Mage was smelling something as he closed his eyes and I paused. 'What the Hell?' I mentally questioned before he opened his eyes and stood up. Watching him walk around the table, I tensed when he grabbed my shoulder.

Pulling me forward, he brought his head down and was sniffing at me. My face was heating up and I couldn't tell if it was because of how close he was or the embarrassment from getting smelled.

"It's you...." He said with disbelief. "That amazing smell." And the blond pressed his cheek to mine. _'Well, you don't smell so bad yourself-'_

"Let me go!" I cut off my own thoughts as I pushed him back. Quickly turning away so he couldn't see my red face, I rushed out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom!" I lied. I had to get out of there and get back home. If I didn't know the area, I'd call the cops to help me get home. Sneaking around, I managed to find my clothes, but my binder wasn't there and I'd just have to leave it. Quickly changing, I freed my hair from the little buns it was in and put it back to the way I usually had it by shaking my head a few times.

Following the signs to the exit, I checked to see if the coast was clear first before stepping into the alley. Running past trashcans and bags of garbage, I halted as I turned the corner and saw some guys obviously doing a drug deal. Great.

They spotted me and the oldest looking male gestured with his head as he was smoking. The long-haired brunette stepped towards me and I backed away. I didn't have time for this! Ritsuka and Lindo needed to know I was okay.

My way was suddenly blocked as my back hit something and I looked over my shoulder to see a displeased Mage. He had one hand on his hip as he looked down at me with his yellow eyes.

"What are you running from?"

"I, uh...." I was cut off by the brunette saying something. I couldn't understand him, and it sounded like he was speaking Mandarin or something.

"Eh?" Mage pushed me behind him as he stepped forward. He said something else as he and the man next to him pulled out knives. "I was just in the middle of dinner. You don't look that tasty, but I can deal." The blond cracked his knuckles. The old man spoke, but the two that went at Mage were put down faster than I had ever seen even though they had knives. They continued to fight and I didn't want to leave him there on his own, but he seemed plenty skilled to protect himself and I had to get out of there.

Bolting while Mage was distracted, I went back the way I came to get out of the alley another way. Pushing myself to go faster when I saw an actual street at the end, I went for it until a hand grabbed my shoulder. Reflexively swinging my fist, my knuckles were caught before they made impact.

"Calm down. It's me." Looking up, I saw Rem and yanked my hand away. "Hikari, Ritsuka's worried sick about you." Giving him an uncaring look, I stuffed my hands into my pockets.

"And what? You're gonna use me against her to get info?"

"No, I'm going to take you back home." He replied. "Come, unless you want to stay here." Rem said as he walked away. Sighing through my nose, I followed him as he walked towards a tall building. Reaching the roof of it, there was a helicopter sat there as the sky was painted with the colors of a sunset.

"Once this reaches the airfield, my private plane will take you home. It'll be okay."

"....How did you know where I was?"

"Your cousin will be worried, too." He ignored my question. "You ought to get in touch with him right away. Thank goodness you're all right, anyway." I paused, not quite feeling certain that he was as honest a person as Ritsuka believed him to be. "What is it?" Rem stood in front of me.

"Are you doing this to try and get closer to Ritsuka? She doesn't know about the grimoire."

"And you do?"

"No." I stated. "You're a devil, aren't you? Why can't you leave us alone? We don't know anything." There was a long silent pause before he looked away.

"I live to fulfill the purpose I have been given. I require absolute power and an obedient pawn." He then faced me again. "You and Ritsuka are merely one of those."

"You bastard." I snarled as my hands balled into fists. "Ritsuka is no one's pawn." My fierce glare was interrupted by a bolt of electricity hitting the ground in front of me. Jumping back to get out of the way, an arm suddenly wrapped around my waist and picked me up.

"Rem. What brings _you_ here?" And I looked down to see Mage holding me up as I sat on his arm.

"You seem to not know your own place, Mage." Rem got a serious look on his face. "That's _my_ pawn. I will not allow it to belong to the likes of you." Glancing down, I realized the blond holding me was floating high off of the ground and I unconsciously grabbed onto the back of his shirt. "Everything I'd so carefully put together is ruined because of you. I ought to deal with you right here and now."

"This one belongs to _me_. Go and play your little games by yourself!" Mage waved his free hand and bolts of electricity flew at Rem. He blocked it, but Mage took his chance and went through one of his portals before Rem could counter-attack. Going quiet as I looked back over the blond's shoulder, how in the world was I supposed to get back to my family?

"What happened to all the shouting?" Mage asked in a low tone. I didn't say anything as he was walking on a dark, rocky path and I only continued to look back. At least Rem was giving me a way home. "What a pain." Mage clicked his tongue while still carrying me. He snapped his fingers, and we were floating over a beach as the sky was cast in shades of purple and orange. "Well? Isn't this the kind of thing you humans think is pretty?" He questioned.

Just looking down, I could only think of Ritsuka and Lindo and my aunt. One of them was missing, one was an exorcist, and one was being targeted by devils and vampires. Ritsuka needed me to protect her, but I couldn't even get away from this one devil and God knows what was happening to her right now.

"So Rem's a devil. Is it really worth getting so depressed about? I thought you didn't even like him."

"No....that's not it." I mumbled. Would I ever be able to actually protect any of them? I mean, how was I supposed to even get back if this guy kept taking me to so many different places? Unable to hold it back, tears of frustration spilled from my eyes as I thought of Ritsuka and Lindo. They were no doubt worrying about me, trying to find a way to get me back, and this was the last thing they needed on top of losing their mom.

"You...." His voice trailed off as he looked up at me. Balling my hands into fists, I tried to get myself to stop crying. I hardly ever cried, yet here I was doing it in front of some devil and I hated it. Mage reached up, gently wiping away some of my tears before looking down at his hand. Quickly using my sleeve, I sniffed while wiping my face. The last thing I wanted was pity from this guy.

The blond devil licked my tears off of his thumb before mumbling.

"So sweet....and spicy." He then looked up at me with shock in his eyes as I looked back at him. 'This guy's a total weirdo....' I thought while rubbing my eye with my sleeve. Mage just kept staring at me before his cheeks went pink and he rose his voice. "Wh-what? What _are_ you? How- I-" He quickly looked away before dropping me.

I yelped in surprise as I was now plummeting into the ocean. Flailing my arms, my back hit the water first.

"Hikari!" Mage shouted before he dove after me. Pulling me out of the salty water, he carried me bridal style this time to make sure he didn't drop me. Clutching onto the front of his shirt so I had something to hold on to, I glared at him. "Sorry." He mumbled. After getting completely soaked, the ribbon in his hair was gone and I was thankful my blazer was dark since my shirt was white underneath. I was pissed, and he looked away while angrily talking. "Dammit. Moving on!"

Going through one of his portals, he landed on the ground on the other side while kneeling. As soon as he did, though, symbols lit up on the ground and they looked like the ones from that time with Lindo.

"Prostrate thyself before me, o ye who lurk in darkness." I looked up to see my redheaded cousin walking out from the darkness. "Though thou wouldst veil thyself in shadows....be thou driven out by my hand!" He was holding his green book and the blond let me go as I stood on my own two feet.

"Lindo? But how...." I trailed off, confused about how he was here.

"Foul devil! Do not lay one corrupted finger on Hikari!" Lindo growled before noticing we were both completely soaked. "What have you done?!" His face twisted into the most aggressive look I had ever seen on his face.

"Ha! You incompetent exorcist- all you can do is wait in ambush? You're too late! She's already mine!" The blond laughed as he hugged my waist.

"I am _not_!" I snarled. "Now let me go!" Trying to pull his hands off, my blazer opened and I heard Lindo's voice full of rage.

"I'll kill you." Looking back, I saw that his eyes looked completely different from before and I wasn't sure if it was the lack of light messing with my eyes or not. "I won't allow anyone-not anyone-to besmirch Ritsuka or Hikari!" He shouted at the end as a strange wind picked up. Covering my eyes from the dust, I got a cold chill from my clothes still being wet.

"Lindo!" I called, still seeing that rage-filled expression on his face. The glowing symbols on the ground were gone, leaving a singed impression of where they had been.

"Those eyes...." Mage finally rose to his feet. "I get it now. And I don't like it one bit!" The blond jumped into the air, making a fist as electricity surrounded his hand.

"Silence!" And there was an explosion from something the redhead had done.

"Lindo! What's wrong?" I shouted, seeing that his eyes really were red now.

"O ye who lurk in the darkness, obey my voice and pledge that thou wouldst utter before it only the truth in all things."

"I'll use my power to _make_ you surrender!" Mage yelled as he flew back into the building.

"Pledge to me!" And the two were fighting, destroying the building we were in. When the dust finally cleared, I saw the two of them standing there as they looked at each other. Mage put one hand in his pocket while raising the other one as sparks of electricity danced between his fingers.

"I don't care who you are- I'll crush anyone who gets in my way with my own two hands." The blond smirked. "This next one will end it!" He stated as the sparks on his hand grew. Lindo was just mumbling something, looking near mad with the crazed look in his eyes. I was frozen in my spot, unable to do anything as the two males were close to killing each other.

"Stop!" My head jerked up as Ritsuka jumped into the middle of it all, coming from seemingly nowhere. I had never moved as fast as I had in my life when I went to tackle her out of the way.

"Ritsuka!" I screamed as my arms wrapped around her and I pushed her as close to the ground as I could, trying to protect her from the inhuman attacks coming our way.

"Ritsuka!" Lindo shouted and he was beside me, looking down at his sister. They had managed to make their attacks miss and worry-filled Lindo's eyes. "You...."

"Nii-san....thank goodness...." She smiled.

"Later, Hikari!" My eyes gazed up to see Mage standing on a crossbeam. He was smirking as the night sky showed with the moon right behind him. "Next time for sure, I'll have you saying you're mine!" The blond turned on his heel and vanished into dark smoke.

"Ritsuka, are you all right?" Lindo asked as the girl sat up.

"I'm fine. It was nothing." Ritsuka told him. "But what about Hikari? She's soaked to the bone!" She gave me a concerned look while closing the front of my blazer to cover my chest. My face went red with embarrassment, remembering how I had fallen into the ocean in my uniform. Without my binder, I was completely bare underneath my white shirt and I had totally forgotten because of how used to wearing my binder I was.


	6. Chapter 6

"Huh? So your brother's not coming in today?" Azuna asked as we walked down the hall. She had gotten over the way I was dressed about five minutes ago, but I still hadn't as I was tugging the skirt down over my thighs. Ritsuka and Lindo had freaked out about my uniform this morning, but I didn't tell them why I decided to wear it. In all honesty, it was because the top couldn't become see-through if I got dropped in the ocean again....

"He said he had some business to take care of. And to bring this." Ritsuka replied while holding up the basket with our lunches in it.

"Wow! If he goes to that much trouble for an everyday lunch, what will your birthday next month be like? You'll get a full-course meal!"

"But I'm spending my birthday with you, right?" My cousin asked as she lowered the basket.

"You sure?"

"That's the plan!" The brunette told the blond and the bell rang.

"Yikes. Stop to chat, and now look at the time. C'mon!" Azuna hurried off. Going to follow, I heard the flutter of wings and Ritsuka looked over her shoulder. Turning around, I saw a bird perched on one of the lights.

"Are you lost?" Ritsuka asked. Taking a few steps to the window, I opened it and my cousin smiled. "Go on, over there." The bird tilted its head, saw the open window, then flew out before I closed the window back. Looking to Ritsuka, I paused, seeing her face no longer smiling as she was staring straight ahead. Following the line of her sight, I saw Rem at the end of the hall.

Pulling my cousin behind me, she flinched when the devil got too close, but he just walked right on by. Watching him leave, my hands balled into fists as I remembered what he had said about us being pawns.

~

"Azuna, could you stay with Ritsuka. I have to go to the bathroom." I said while standing up. We were in our study period and my cousin glanced up at me.

"Okay." The blonde nodded.

"Don't take too long or I'm sending a rescue team." Ritsuka popped off jokingly and I sighed while leaving the table as she chuckled. I knew she was only joking, but there was a hint of truth in her voice still. She had become quite attentive of me after the incident with Mage, and she never let me go anywhere on my own without knowing where I was headed to first.

I understood her concern, so I never said anything about it and just accepted the fact that she was bound to worry. Leaving the room, I walked down the hall to the bathroom while holding my skirt down.

When I got out of the stall, I went to wash my hands. The running water was all that I heard and I happened to glance up to the mirror. Looking at myself, it felt weird dressed as a girl and it looked weird as well. My short hair was borderline boy-ish, my face either passed as a fierce girl or as an effeminate boy, and my chest was almost the only thing that certified I was female.

When I was younger, it was easier to pass as a boy, but as Ritsuka and I got older, it was harder for me to intimidate people to stay away from my cousin because I looked more like a girl. So I bought a binder and started wearing baggier clothes to hide my body as I played the guise of a male. People began to back off Ritsuka after, and I just kept doing it since it kept her safe. And honestly....I, myself, felt more comfortable dressed that way.

Sighing, I shook my head while leaving the bathroom. Now, it really didn't matter if I was intimidating or not. Devils and vampires were our concern now, not pesky boys picking on Ritsuka. I knew I could fight- humans at least- so it wouldn't matter if I was wearing pants or a skirt, it only mattered if I could protect Ritsuka.

Walking back to class, my hair stood on end as I froze. _Someone was sniffing the back of my neck._

"Huh? You smell like Hikar- Holy shit!" I swung my fist as I turned on my heel, then saw Mage jumping back so I wouldn't hit him. "Hikari?!" He looked utterly shocked as he gazed down at me and I just glared.

"Do you just go around sniffing people or something? What's your problem!"

"I-I didn't know it was you!" The blond looked me up and down before his cheeks went pink and I glared even harder while tugging the skirt over my thighs.

"Stop staring, pervert." My ears were burning with embarrassment as my cheeks felt hot. The other kids in class hardly ever paid attention to Ritsuka and I, so no one other than Azuna made a fuss about the way I was dressed. But his reaction was a bit over the top even though he'd already seen me in a dress.

"P-Pervert?! I wasn't- I'm not- Agh!" He smacked a hand over his face, took a deep breath, then looked back at me. "I just didn't know it was you since you're wearing the girls' uniform, and I wasn't staring." Mage said firmly. "By the way, it looks nice on you." He smirked, trying to play cool after he had just been a blushing and stuttering mess.

"Shut up!" I sharpened my gaze while balling my hands into fists as I held the skirt down. His face turned pink again as he looked down at me, and I bared my teeth like an animal before turning on my heel and walking away.

~

Walking with Ritsuka, we passed by the garden as we walked on the stone path outside. Her friend had forgotten their notebook but told us to go on and we did. However, not but a few steps more, and we saw petals flying and it seemed as if someone was tearing up the yellow roses. Ritsuka and I exchanged glances, then walked over and leaned around the hedge.

"What are you doing?" My cousin asked as we saw a dark-haired boy yanking off roses and tearing their petals off. "Stop that! What are you doing?!" Ritsuka grabbed his wrist to stop him as his hands were covered in cuts and thorns.

"You leave me alone!" He pushed her away and she fell, landing on the ground and winced in pain.

"Ritsuka!" I quickly got to her side as she held up her hand and pulled out a thorn. Blood began to bead out and I grabbed her injured hand as she tossed the thorn. "Here let me see it." I said lowly while looking at the side of her hand. Furrowing my brows, I brought her injury closer to my mouth and licked it.

"What are you doing?"

"I read somewhere that saliva helps wounds heal." I replied. "Look, it's already stopped bleeding."

"Oh, it has!" Ritsuka's gaze then went to the boy. "It's you....from the Student Council."

"Shiki." He stated and I shot him a glare while still holding Ritsuka's hand.

"Look, if someone's tearing up these beautiful blooming flowers, I can't just ignore them!" My cousin told him.

"So it's the flowers?" He questioned before scooting closer. "Show me." His eyes went to her hand in mine and I gave him a look. "I won't do anything." He added and I reluctantly pulled my hand back. Shiki's eyes went a fraction wider before he looked at me. "It really did stop bleeding....and so quickly, too." He touched her hand and she quickly got to her feet. "Don't go! Don't you care what happens to the flowers?"

"You told me to leave you alone!"

"I lied. I thought it might get you to help me." He lightly smiled. My cousin sighed before looking at me.

"Hikari, can you find a first-aid? He'll need some bandages." I hesitantly looked between her and the boy, but she waved her hand. "I'll be fine, we're at school." Ritsuka said lowly.

"Touch her and you die." I snarled at Shiki before walking away. When I returned to them, I nearly lost my cool when it looked like he was about to drag her off somewhere. "Oi!" I shouted, karate-chopping his wrist so he'd let Ritsuka's hand go. "What'd I tell you?!"

"Hikari, he might know where Mom is." Looking at my cousin, I furrowed my brows before tossing the bandages I had to him.

"He could be lying."

"He's not a devil." Ritsuka stated. "He's a fallen angel."

"Yeah, and there's a reason he fell. Probably has to do with his whole sado-masochism thing."

"Ritsuka! Sorry about that." Azuna called out, finally catching back up after getting her notebook. "What's going on?" She asked, seeing the serious looks on our faces.

"She can come, too." He softly smiled. ....If Azuna was coming too, did that mean he wasn't planning on doing anything? Reluctantly following him, I kept track of where we were going in case I needed to call Lindo. "This way." Shiki said as he went down an alley.

"And he's not lying about your mom?" Azuna whispered.

"I don't care. Even if he is, I want to see for myself." Ritsuka said.

"C'mon, we should leave."

"Then you leave alone." Shiki said over his shoulder.

"Say what?"

"Ritsuka said she'd come and Hikari won't leave her."

"Then I won't either." Azuna stepped closer to the brunette. The boy smirked, then turned back around and continued to walk.

~

"Who knew there was a museum like this so close to school?" Ritsuka spoke softly as we saw the walls lined with such colorful paintings of nature.

"So what's the intel on Ritsuka's mom?" The blonde questioned. "Don't tell me you pulled that out of thin air."

"Do you recognize any of this art?" Shiki asked.

"Who painted this?" Ritsuka walked up to a painting of a castle but there was no plate to identify it.

"I'm not too sure myself." The boy replied before walking into another room.

"Wait-" Ritsuka chased after him and I glanced to the paintings again while following.

"Ritsuka, don't run off-" And I froze, not seeing her or Shiki in the room. Turning around, I didn't even see Azuna behind me. "Ritsuka!" I shouted, feeling panic rise within me. "Ritsuka!" I ran to the nearest rooms to see if they were in there. _'Oh, no....'_ "RITSUKA!" I shouted, sliding to a halt in another room.

The paintings in here were different....darker, and there wasn't a single flower painting in sight. The one closest to me was of a dark forest, and my brows furrowed, seeing glowing eyes in the shadows of the trees.

"What is this....?" I mumbled, stepping towards it as I felt drawn to the painting.... Blinking, I was suddenly in the forest and the glowing eyes were staring right at me. Taking a step back, a twig crunched under my foot, and a low growl like an engine broke the utter silence of the forest. Gulping, I kept my gaze on the glowing eyes before they were suddenly running at me.

Turning tail, I ran as it sounded as if something massive was chasing me. I could hear trees breaking and limbs snapping as heavy footfalls pounded after me.

" _HiIiKaRiIi...._ " A dark voice whispered. " _HiIiKaRiIi...._ " They didn't sound right, their voice was twisted and doubled as they hissed my name. I ran harder, feeling as if something's hot breath was hitting the back of my neck before my foot caught on a tree root and I fell. Instinctively curling up to protect myself, I waited for the beast, but nothing came.

Peeking my eye open, I was no longer in the forest, but in the front yard of Grandpa's house.... Sitting up, I looked around and saw the porch light on as someone stood there. Getting to my feet, I dusted off my skirt and looked over my shoulder to make sure that thing wasn't following me anymore. There was nothing there, so I turned back to the porch.

"You be good now, obey your master." A soft voice whispered as the broad man set something down. He wore a long coat and hat, so I couldn't really see him that well even with the light on the porch. Furrowing my brows, I stepped forward as the cloaked man stepped off of the porch. He snapped his fingers and was gone before the doorbell rang on its own.

Seeing a basket left in front of the door, I wondered what was in it until I heard crying. _'A baby?'_ I thought but paled when a monstrous hand reached out. It only sounded like a baby, but the hand was large and covered in fur with long, daunting claws at the end of each finger-like digit. The door opened, and Grandpa stood there, his eyes going wide as he saw the basket.

"No, don't-" I reached out to stop him as he bent down to pick it up, but as soon as he touched the thing in the basket, the hand turned human-looking.... And then he picked up a baby from the basket.

"So you really do exist." He muttered. "I know just what to do with you." He smiled as if he hadn't just seen the beastly thing turn into a human child.

"Grandpa, wait!" I called as he turned to go inside.

"I've got someone very special for you to protect, do you understand?" He cradled the baby while nudging the basket inside with his foot. I ran up the porch steps, but they disappeared and I was now in a dark room with the only light coming from the moon outside.

"How do we know Ritsuka's safe around her?" I heard a hushed whisper behind me and turned. Shadows were in front of the door as I listened to the voices. "How do we know if any of us are safe around her?"

"She's imprinted on us by now, we're her family. They are bound by their master and after what we saw today, that's Ritsuka." It sounded like Aunt Marta and Grandpa, but I wasn't sure. Closing my hand around the doorknob, I slowly turned it and opened the door, but no one was there and I was back in the museum.

"What....what was that?" I mumbled, seeing the paintings on the walls around me were of bright forests and meadows, my mind was racing, but I threw all of my questions away by thinking what I had just seen was nothing more than an illusion cast by the fallen angel.

A scream made my head jerk to the side. It sounded like Azuna, and I ran in the direction it had come from. _'If Azuna's in danger, what about Ritsuka?!'_ I thought as I darted through the rooms. I heard her scream again.

"Stop!" And it was Ritsuka shouting as I ran into a white room and saw Shiki over a heavily injured Azuna. I ignored the fact that he now had four wings, and just drop kicked him off of Azuna.

"Don't touch them!" I snarled, standing protectively in front of Ritsuka and Azuna.

"That woman is a liar." Shiki smirked as he stood and pointed to a rosary on the floor. It was the same as Lindo's, but I knew it wasn't Ritsuka's, and that left it to be Azuna's. "Why would you stand up for her?" He flapped his wings and went airborne. "Ritsuka, I understand, but her?"

"Because she's Ritsuka's friend." I stated, glaring at him.

"Your friend?" He then looked at my cousin.

"Her lie was told for my sake. That's not an evil lie!" She replied. "I hate watching people hurt and be hurt!" Her voice briefly lowered. "So stop it!"

"You're no fun." He slightly frowned. "Okay, fine." I blinked and we were back in the garden at school. "See you later." Shiki waved.

"Wait! You said you knew where my mom went- that was a lie, wasn't it?!" Ritsuka questioned.

"Lies are truth. Truth, lies. You get to decide." And he looked to the side before wrapping his wings around himself and disappearing into dark smoke.

"Rem...." My cousin mumbled and she caught my attention. "Did you put him up to that? Did you make Shiki lie to me?" The Council President made to walk away but stopped at Ritsuka's voice. "Rem, wait!"

"What?"

"Why did you even bring up my mother?" She asked as he got this look on his face. Rem said nothing and just left. "I'm no pawn." My cousin said lowly, her tone sounding as if she was near tears. "I'm a person, with a heart." Grabbing her arm, I pulled her to me and hugged her. Holding the back of her head as my shoulder got wet, I glared in the direction the blond devil had gone in.


	7. Chapter 7

"Two cans of spray paint...." Ritsuka read off the list while grabbing the items off of the shelf.

"Is that everything?" Azuna asked as she pushed the cart.

"We still need duct tape, and- Oh! It's on that shelf there!" She went to go get it, but I grabbed her wrist.

"You just promised not to go off on your own." I said firmly.

"That far won't hurt." She smiled sweetly.

"Don't be overconfident, now." Azuna spoke up. "You never know where they'll show up. They're like cockroaches." She added.

"Especially Mage." I growled. "That bastard is everywhere."

"It's like there are two Lindos now along with the one Hikari." Ritsuka sighed while rolling her eyes.

"But can we girls even carry all this back?" Azuna questioned. "Honestly, the boys in our class don't lift a finger for the culture festival."

"Well, Hikari's pretty strong, but since preparations start tomorrow, should we have this stuff shipped?" Ritsuka looked to the blond.

"Yeah, let's. I'll finish checking out; you wait here with Hikari." Azuna gave the brunette a look. "No matter what, stay here. No matter what. Got it?"

"Hai, hai." My cousin smiled as her friend pushed the cart off towards the register. "Huh? It's that doggie- Rem's right?" My gaze followed her's to a real dog among stuffed animals. "But what's it doing here?" It yipped and the fluffball hurried down the aisle. "Uh...."

"Come on, it should be fine if I'm with you." I told her and she nodded. Following the dog, Ritsuka gave a quick word to Azuna that stood at the delivery counter. Chasing the dog outside, we were soon in a nearby park, looking around for the little dog.

"There you are!" Ritsuka smiled after pulling the pooch out from under a bush. Its tail wagged as he yipped and my cousin walked to the bench with the dog to check his tag. "Says here.... Yep, you're Rem's Loewen all right. Did you come here all by yourself? Almost got lost there." She talked to the dog before it hopped into her lap and showed its belly. "Well, _you're_ in a good mood! What cute paw-pads!" Ritsuka said while squishing his paws.

"Soft...." I mumbled while petting the dog's tail. He sniffed at Ritsuka and began to lick her neck.

"Hey, that tickles!" She chuckled, but the pomeranian suddenly turned into a boy in her lap and my hand was on his ass since there was no longer a tail....

"Oh? This is the second time you've seen me in my human form, correct? I'm Loewen." He leaned back from her neck to look at her before glancing at me. "And it'd be nice if you removed your hand." Ritsuka's face went completely red as she freaked out and I grabbed the boy by his belt loops before flinging him off of my cousin. Her phone rang and she quickly went to answer it, but the blue-haired boy put his face in the way and she ended up poking his cheek.

"Don't you want to know more about the forbidden grimoire?" He asked before I put myself between him and my cousin.

"Are you a devil, too?" Ritsuka asked.

"I am Cerberus. Perhaps it's easiest to think of me as Hell's watchdog. I am the one who serves at the right hand of the fiend Maksis." The boy smiled while placing a hand over his heart. "If you care to know the truth, come with me. I will not force you. It's up to you to decide." He said as a set of curtains and a room with columns appeared.

"Azuna?" Ritsuka answered her phone. "Sorry, I remembered something I had to do. Don't worry, Hikari is with me. I'll go home after. I'll be fine."

"You naughty girl, lying to your friend." The blue-eyed boy smirked. Ritsuka grabbed my hand before we followed the boy.

"So what _is_ this forbidden grimoire? They say it's a book of magic.... So it's full of magic spells? Or....?" My cousin trailed off as different scenes were appearing and vanishing at our sides as we walked.

"Magic spells?"

"Well, I mean...." The boy stopped walking before glancing around.

"Let's hurry. This way."

"Tell me here, now!" She demanded as a brick wall appeared. "That's the deal. If you don't plan on telling us, we won't go with you."

"That stubbornness. That courage! Indeed, you are your father's daughter." Loewen said over his shoulder.

"Huh?"

"The fiend Maksis finds his power failing. You know this as the war between the devils and vampires, correct?" He turned to face us. "The grimoire is needed to restore this weakened power."

"So....the grimoire contains the method for reviving devils?"

"No. Listen: the grimoire itself _is_ the great power that allows whoever holds it to control the world." His eyes suddenly glowed blindingly bright, and we had to shield our eyes. "Ah, what a lovely fragrance."

"Fragrance? What is?" Ritsuka asked as she lowered her arm, but I saw that Loewen was nowhere in sight.

"Enough to make even me lose all reason." His voice was dark as it echoed.

"Where are you?"

"Show yourself!" I snarled, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand on end. Ritsuka yelped and I turned on my heel.

"Ah....the sweet scent of seduction." The boy was behind her, sniffing at her like before. He licked her neck and I went to punch him, but he jumped back. Fixing his blazer, he flatly looked at me.

"Stay back." I glared at him while getting into my fighting stance.

"Those burning eyes- marvelous. But her charm, more than anything, is in that scent of the grimoire." He stated while looking at Ritsuka. "Tachibana, Ritsuka. The power of the grimoire slumbers within you." The boy smirked. "You _are_ the forbidden grimoire. And that scent is proof. In other words, whoever has you can open the gates of Gehenna- that is, Hell- and rule this world. I can take the power of the grimoire out from within you. If I deliver it to my master, the fiend Maksis....the war between the devils and vampires will be concluded, your mother will return safely, and no one will come after the Tachibana family ever again."

"Is that true?!" Ritsuka spoke up, but I didn't move an inch as I kept my eyes on Loewen.

"Not only that, your little pet will be given a place at the fiend Maksis's side along with me." His gaze went to me. "I'll guarantee it."

"I don't have a pet, though." Ritsuka stated.

"Ah, I see. If you didn't know you were the grimoire, you couldn't have possibly known about your guard dog." He pointed to me while smirking. "I was surprised to see one here myself given how rare they are, but it made sense that you'd have one guarding you. A Hellhound, that is."

"What are you talking about?" Ritsuka questioned.

"Your Hikari isn't your knight in shining armor, she's your spiked collared war beast on a chain."

"I think I'd know if I was a Hellhound or not." I spoke up.

"Well, you are. I've lived long enough to see a few of your kind and you smell just like them. You've got the fires of Hell burning in your veins, and I'm guessing that choker has your other form bound. They probably didn't want you getting rowdy and romping around the neighborhood." A door appeared behind him and he opened it as a bright light was on the other side. "Hellhounds are the greatest weapon in a demon's arsenal, so she'll be treated as such by the fiend Maksis."

"Devils lie, how do we know you're telling the truth?" I asked.

"Let's see....have you always followed Ritsuka around? Or did something happen for you to trail after her?" He questioned while tapping his chin, but I always followed my cousin as far back as I could remember. "Also, whenever you look at her, is it like there's the bright neon light flashing in your head saying 'Protect'?" Loewen smirked. "She's your master, you're completed to keep her from harm. When her mother went missing and you heard about the attack, who was it that you were more worried about? Ritsuka, right? It's an impulse, it's in your blood, you have to keep your master safe at all costs."

"I can't believe that." Ritsuka declared, but the only thing I could think of was those illusions the fallen angel had shown me.

"Believe it or don't, but the time is almost upon us."

"What time?" I questioned, still in my fighting stance and ready to hit Loewen if I had to.

"The forbidden grimoire will activate on Ritsuka's 17th birthday and last until the night of the next full moon."

"So that's why my brother...."

"Ah, I see." He smirked while touching his head. "So your family and your brother already knew the secret of the grimoire. Your brother is a very good liar."

"No! He would never lie to me!" Ritsuka raised her voice.

"He didn't lie, per se. He merely kept everything quiet- about the fragrant grimoire in your life that you protect and nurture. No need to be afraid." He raised his hand at his side. "That power is all I desire. Sleep here in this room until your 17th birthday. Hikari can stay with you if you like." And a bright bedroom appeared beside us. "Until the grimoire within you stirs, and gives its power to Lord Maksis. That is the best way to safeguard anyone from further injury. Come, discard that ring."

"Ritsuka, don't listen to him." I said, still keeping my eyes on the blue-haired boy. There was no reply, and Loewen smirked. "Ritsuka?" I felt uneasy since she was so quiet.

"You can't go." Another voice came from behind me and I whipped around to see Rem holding Ritsuka's hand away from her ring. "Don't go!"

"Rem? Why are you stopping me? And those scratches...."

"Your father grieves, you know." Loewen sighed as he shook his head disapprovingly. "Next time he may tear you limb from limb."

"I never thought you'd start working for Maksis again." Rem turned to the blue-haired boy. "What of your obligation to the Arlond family for taking you in?"

"Obligation?" Loewen laughed before placing a hand over his heart. "Such a lovely word should never pass the lips of the Arlond heir."

"And a mere watchdog should never order me around!" Rem raised his hand and something shot out, hitting a column instead as Loewen jumped out of the way. Ritsuka screamed and I turned on my heel.

"Ritsuka!" I shouted, seeing the blue-haired boy holding my cousin with his sharp claws to her neck.

"Let her go!"

"Shall I dig her heart out right here and now?" He asked while ripping her uniform ribbon off. Using his claws, he cut off two of her shirt buttons before slashing her blouse open and reaching inside. "You are the grimoire's precious vessel. I won't hand you over to anyone." Ritsuka screamed as blood-stained her shirt. My eyes went wide, and there was a bright light from her ring that forced the boy back.

Her blood....I could smell it so strongly.... Turning to Loewen, my face was twisted with pure rage as I bared my teeth like an animal. I felt a growl vibrating my chest as my body felt like it was burning and I pounced on the blue-haired boy trying to get off of the ground.

Sitting on his chest, my hands wrapped around his throat and all I saw was red seeping into my vision as he fought for air. I could hear shouting behind me, but it was nothing more than white noise save for the single heartbeat thumping in my ears. It wasn't mine, I could feel it, and the heartbeat I heard was different. It was Ritsuka's.

When it began to beat faster, I let go of the puny dog under me and turned on the new threat I smelled. It looked like Lindo, but his hands had claws and they were raised as he was about to attack. That heartbeat pounding in my ears told me Ritsuka was afraid and I leapt at him. Vicious snarling and growling escaped my jaws as Lindo roared out and tried to get me off of his back.

Grabbing the back of my collar he threw me off and I yelped when my back hit a column. Shaking it off, I quickly got to my feet and got between him and Ritsuka as he was going for Rem that was beside her. Our hands latched as we tried to push each other back, and his claws dug into my knuckles as his red eyes burned while looking down at me.

Blood began to spill from where his claws were, and I ignored the stinging pain as Ritsuka's heart was still beating in my ears. ' _Protect....'_ The word was like a whisper in my head, but it compelled me to dig my feet into the ground and push with all I had to keep Lindo back. I could feel my fingertips tingling and Lindo roared as blood dripped from his hands while he slid back a few inches.

I felt a surge of power, and I forced him back another few inches as my jaws ached and my teeth pinched my cheeks as it felt like they were getting sharper. His grip on my hands tightened as his claw dug deeper, making me bleed even more as red trickled down my arms.

"Would you destroy Ritsuka and Hikari, too?!" Rem shouted, and Lindo suddenly froze, his anger-filled face turning to surprise and he quickly released my hands.

"Hikari?!" He whispered in total shock before dropping to his knees and looking down at his hands. "I....I...."

"Nii-san! It's okay! It's going to be okay!" And seeing Ritsuka hugging him as her heartbeat began to calm, the boiling beneath my skin slowly lowered as the thumping in my ears faded. We were suddenly in the park, and Loewen's words finally hit me as I saw black claws retracting on my fingertips.

~

"I'm sorry, Hikari." Lindo's voice was quiet as he stood in my doorway. I buried myself deeper into my blankets without looking at him.

"Did you know?" I questioned. "About what I am?"

"....Yes. There was an incident when you were five and Grandfather had to explain what I had seen."

"Incident?"

"A feral dog came out of the forest, he was starving and saw Ritsuka who was so small at the time. I tried to scare the dog off and ended up getting hurt instead, Ritsuka was screaming and that's what set you off." He explained. "You....changed and accidentally killed the dog before we managed to calm you back down. That's when Grandfather gave you the choker."

"It's more like a collar though, isn't it?"

"Hikari, you're still you." Lindo stepped into the room. "You're better than those devils, you're good and you're kind." I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Because you're different doesn't make you a monster, what you choose to do determines that."

"How did I come to be with you guys? We're obviously not really cousins...."

"You were left on the doorstep in a basket. The only thing with you was a blanket and a card with your name on it and how to use the choker that came with it."

"Is my name really Hikari?"

"That's what was on the card, so it remained."

"And my last name?"

"There wasn't one."


	8. Chapter 8

The school was buzzing as the students were prepping for the school festival, and I was doing the heavy lifting with the guys since I didn't know how to sew like the rest of the girls in class. I just switched places with a boy that did know how to sew, and I ended up outdoing the guys by how much I could carry.

The marks from Lindo's claws had gone away the morning after I had gotten them, and every morning Lindo blessed Ritsuka to keep her safe. Mage still kept popping up everywhere, but he hardly said a word to me, and it was honestly ticking me off how I'd look over my shoulder and see the large male there. I tried to ignore it as much as I could, and I noticed how the Student Council was now leaving Ritsuka alone.

~

"Ye evil ones, ye who lurk in darkness, ye sinister ones...." Lindo was saying as he sprinkled holy water on Ritsuka. She was kneeling on a bit of carpet, a glowing symbol under her as she held her hands in prayer, and her eyes were closed. "Be thou all repelled by the sacred power of the Light." The glowing on the floor dissipated and Ritsuka lowered her hands. "Be careful. The festival will have plenty of outsiders coming and going at will. It's highly likely there will be devils and vampires among them."

"Mm." She hummed before looking at me. "What about Hikari?"

"Holy water isn't as effective on her, but it still burns." Lindo stated while glancing at me. "She's only able to pass over it due to her bond to you and she has her own strength to rely on." The doorbell then rang.

"Morning, Ritsuka! Hikari!" Azuna called. Going to the door and putting on our shoes, we went outside.

"Morning, Azuna!"

"Mornin'." I nodded at her. Walking to school, the exorcists flanked Ritsuka while I followed close behind them all.

"Here's the deal: Either Azuna, Hikari, or I will be with you at all times today."

"No going off on your own." Azuna added.

"Yes, yes." Ritsuka said in a defeated tone. "I know. We can't let anyone find out about me until after my 17th birthday is safely past."

"Yep." And the two walking at her sides smiled down at her.

"We'll get you through this and you have Hikari always just a few steps behind." Lindo stated.

Reaching the school, I was shocked at how much it looked like a theme park with food stalls, bouncy houses, a merry-go-round, and more.

"It's so beautiful!" Ritsuka gasped. "Totally different from the culture festival in junior high!"

"Yeah!" Lindo agreed.

"Well, it's your first one! Yeah, our school festivals are really spectacular. And tonight's dance will be even grander!"

"Wow!" The redhead said in awe while my eyes were glued to the food stands making my stomach growl.

~

I had to fill my stomach before Azuna or Ritsuka let me back into the pancake booth our class was running in shifts because I kept eating some of the orders before they reached the customers. Once I had eaten my fill of other food, though, I managed to work without a hitch other than Lindo watching Ritsuka from between two other stalls like some stalker.

"Yeah, that's....I'll make him stop." Azuna said after people were taking notice of him being there.

"Please." Ritsuka sighed as the blonde walked away.

"You have a visitor." Some girl spoke up, looking at my cousin before she left. We glanced at each other, then I followed Ritsuka out behind the stalls and saw Urie with his rose.

"I see my lovely butterfly is as beautiful as ever. Even her faithful follower isn't as bad on the eyes, either."

"Can I help you?" Ritsuka asked.

"Be my partner for tonight's dance."

"Huh?"

"Give over your body and soul, and I'll take you to a dizzying world of love." He said lowly while grabbing her hand. I was about to interfere, but Ritsuka pushed him away herself.

"No way!"

"Are you angry? Because we kept asking about the grimoire? We're sorry. Here you really didn't know anything about it." Urie gave an apologetic look. "And you, I apologize for not realizing that you were a butterfly as well sooner." He smiled, talking about how he thought I was a boy at first.

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just snatched you away like that." And Mage was pushing Urie out of the way as he looked down at me. "I didn't know. Turns out the forbidden grimoire was in Vienna." The blond was smiling down at me while keeping the rose loving male behind him.

"What?"

"Vienna?"

"That's what Rem said."

"He did?" Ritsuka mumbled.

"Be my partner tonight." Mage's attention was back on me as he shoved Urie away completely. My ears went hot since I wasn't used to a boy wanting to do anything with me other than fight. "Dances aren't really my thing," He began while looking away as his cheeks dusted pink. "but if you wanna dance, then I'll dance." The blond then pulled me towards his chest by putting a hand on my shoulder blade, and my face tinted red as I looked up at him.

"N-no!" I pushed him back and Ritsuka was giving me a weird look.

"Move. You're in my way." Urie grabbed Mage's arm.

"Me? Why don't _you_ get lost? Or just take Ritsuka? You can't have both!" And their foreheads banged together as I grabbed Ritsuka's hand to lead her away while they were distracted.

"Boop." Ritsuka flinched, letting my hand go so she could get away from who had touched her cheeks. "Ooh, even that perturbed face of yours gets me all a-shiver!" Shiki said as I put my cousin behind me. "Say, be my partner. Let's fall together as we dance a rondo of immortality and perversion straight into the labyrinth's depths...." He got closer, pushing me to the side before he paused. "Huh? Your usual fragrance isn't coming through much today."

"Yeah, I thought so, too."

"And I really loved that enchanting scent, too." Urie whined.

"Ah, but Hikari still smells nice." Mage popped off and I could feel him sniffing the side of my neck.

"Hey!" I jumped away, feeling my face getting red again.

"Huh? Hikari too? Does it run in the family?"

"I didn't notice it...." And all three of them were surrounding me, sniffing like dogs.

"Ah! It's not as sweet as Ritsuka's, but it's kind of spicy!" Shiki exclaimed.

"It's kind of comforting, like having your mother in the kitchen while you play. Oh, or a chocolate diablo cookie!" Urie added.

"Oi, I already said this one was mine!" Mage nearly shouted. A hand grabbed my arm, pulling me out from the middle of the three before Azuna was throwing holy water at them.

"Back off, you three!"

"Where did _that_ come from?!"

"You're quite the headache, you know."

"Get out of here, you nuisance." They each said in turn.

" _You're_ the nuisance! These are my good friends. I won't let you lay your hands on either of them!"

"Hey, now, wait!" Mage dropped his hands.

"Get out of there, you!" Lindo's voice was heard before he appeared. "By the sacred Name, obey me, o ye who lurk in darkness. Begone from here-"

"Oh! It's the student council!"

"There they are! Hey, over here!" Some girls called.

"Eh?" All three of them said at the same time before they were carried off by different groups.

"Geez. Persistent buggers, aren't they? Even going after Hikari now."

"But what's that all about, Rem saying the grimoire was in Vienna?" Ritsuka mumbled.

"He totally lied!"

"What? Rem?"

"Sure, to keep those jokers from interfering with his search. Devils think nothing of lying. It's like breathing to them!" Azuna said.

"Uh-huh...." Ritsuka replied, having a downtrodden look.

~

"Psst, oi!" I looked up to see someone at the counter and went over to get their order. "Make me some pancakes!" The boy tipped up his hat while smiling, showing that it was Mage. "I had to escape those crazy people and now I'm starved."

"Go away." I said flatly.

"Wait! I'll pay! The money you collect benefits your class and gets donated, right? Well, I'll help if you make me some pancakes." Rolling my eyes as he was digging cash out of his pocket, I sighed before taking it and putting together some batter since the cook was on break and the next one had yet to show. Ritsuka and Azuna had gone to the bathroom, and I was left to man the post until they came back or the next shift showed up.

Glancing over my shoulder, I saw his face peeking over the counter as he looked like an excited puppy. Taking a deep breath, I slowly let it out while pouring the batter onto the flat-top. I heard it sizzling as I poured enough pancakes to match the money he had given me, then set the bowl down to pick up a spatula. Waiting until one side was done, I flipped the pancakes without spreading the batter and tossed them onto a plate when they were finished.

Mage was still smiling at the counter as I walked over, and I set the plate down while grabbing my favorite syrup. I knew human food was gross to him, so I didn't bother asking since I could eat his leftovers once he realized these too would be just as nasty as everything else. Waste not, want not.

"Here." I slid the plate to him with a fork and he happily took it. "Why bother when you know how it's going to taste?" Asking as I leaned on the counter with my cheek resting in my palm, I watched as the blond wearing a hat to hide from his fans cut a piece from the top pancake.

"Because you made it." He shamelessly said and my face felt hot as he took a bite. Instead of cringing like I saw him do with that one cooked bird, his eyes went wide. "'S good!" He said with disbelief before scarfing down the pancakes.

"Huh?" I was shocked as he was wolfing it down, saying that it was actually good.

"More!" He said with his cheeks still full as he handed back an empty plate.

"Uh....okay?" It came out more like a question, but I made more pancakes while being utterly confused. He was inhaling the next batch as well, but Urie and Shiki showed up, looking at Mage like he was insane for eating human food.

"Why is this so good?!" The blond said while eating and the others turned to me with suspicious looks.

"What'd you give Mage? Some sort of drug?"

"Unless syrup and pancakes are a drug to devils, then no." I replied.

"Let me see for myself." Urie placed some money on the counter and soon I was rushing to make pancakes for all three of them as they were scarfing the food down and having a hard time believing that the human food was actually tasty instead of disgusting.

"What's going on?"

"Those people have been buying food from that booth non-stop!"

"Is it really that good?" And people were coming over to check out the pancakes and I didn't have enough hands to take care of them all.

"Hikari!" Lindo showed up. "Stop making food for the devils." He said under his breath.

"What's going on with them? I thought human food was gross for them!"

"You're a Hellhound. You're kind is usually bound to devils, so any food you create has a bit of your soul in it. That's what they're tasting."

"What?!" I nearly shouted.

"Don't worry, it comes back with time, but you need to stop before they realize what you are."

"Next shift comes in a few minutes, I'm gone after that."

"Sorry folks! This booth will be closed momentarily while we fetch more supplies, thank you!" Lindo said loudly enough for everyone to hear as he dropped the awning over the counter. Sighing with relief, I looked to the redhead.

"Anything else I should know about?"

"Devils can feed off your soul without draining it. You possess the ability to regenerate it quickly, which is why devils took your kind with them wherever they went, especially if it was to war. It wasn't just because of the strength Hellhounds possess."

"Good to know." I rubbed my temples while groaning in frustration. "So I'm a rechargeable devil battery now?"

~

"Please take a glass as you enter the ballroom!"

"Grape for men, orange for women!" Some people said as Azuna, Ritsuka, and I walked into the vast room full of people. Azuna wore a purple dress that only covered one shoulder while her blonde hair was in a side ponytail. Ritsuka was wearing a white and pale blue dress that reminded me of a mix between Victorian and modern times as a tiny hat was clipped to the side of her head. I, on the other hand, had on a black suit with my short hair slicked back. Lindo had helped me get ready after refusing any dresses Azuna and Ritsuka presented me, and this was what our compromise settled on.

"Whoever gets the crowns is the king and queen!"

"Crowns? What's this 'king and queen' stuff?" Ritsuka asked as we each held a glass.

"Oh, didn't you know? One glass each has a little crown inside." Azuna explained.

"Isn't that a choking hazard?" I rose a brow before hearing people complain about not having the crown.

"People tend to be careful because they want to know if they've got it. Whoever gets them is the king and queen- the stars of the party. They dance in the middle of everyone."

"Even if they're strangers?"

"Yep. It's an old tradition." The blonde smiled.

"Huh?"

"The odds are way against you, though." She added as Ritsuka drank her juice. There was a strange noise and I looked to see a tiny crown at the bottom of Ritsuka's glass. My face darkened as I looked around.

"All right, who's the bastard I gotta beat down?" I grumbled. "No nasty boy is touching Ritsuka."

"Hikari, we're not in elementary school anymore!" My cousin nervously chuckled.

"It's the Great Rem!" Some girl squealed as more joined in. Walking in through the door, I saw the Council President in a rather ridiculous looking white suit, but whatever, what did I know about fashion? He was handed a glass and all eyes were on him as he drank.

"I'm gonna kill him first." I stated as I popped my knuckles, seeing that the devil also had the crown.

"Not in public!" Azuna grabbed my arm and people were suddenly swarming the two as they shouted.

"Happy queen! Happy King! Congratulations!" They then clapped as Azuna went to find Lindo.

"Aw, I was hoping to see you in a dress." A voice said from behind me and they sounded like they were pouting.

"It was bad enough with that cheongsam." I growled while looking back at Mage.

"Eh, but you looked good in it." He smirked, his hands on his hips as he looked down at me. "Also, this isn't that bad either."

"Yeah, well, you look like a pirate."

"Really?" His eyes seemed to sparkle. "People like pirates and ninjas nowadays, right?"

"If you're twelve." I mumbled while drinking my juice.

"Hey, what would you say to me hiring you as my chef?" He then said while smiling.

"I'd say for you to go away, but I know that's not happening any time soon."

"Why do you seem to dislike me so much?"

"First off, you and yours harass Ritsuka for knowledge on some grimoire, then you kidnap me from class, make me go to a bunch of different places with you, drop me in the ocean to add, and need I go on about how you're there every time I turn around at school?"

"I said I was sorry about that!" His cheeks tinted pink with embarrassment as he crossed his arms. "Look, I understand some of the things I've done are a bit....impulsive, and the ocean thing was an accident, but I'd like us to start off again on a clean slate." The blond then held his hand out to me. "Forgive me?" He smiled.

Narrowing my gaze at him, I already knew I didn't have much to worry about with him bothering Ritsuka anymore, it was mainly the other three I had to be concerned about. Sighing, I shook his hand.

"Fine. But that doesn't mean- Whoa!" And he pulled me closer to his chest by my hand as his other palm rested on the middle of my back.

"Let's dance! To celebrate our new beginning!"

"Ah, wait, I think you've misunderstood. And I can't dance!" I quickly said as my face heated up from being so close to him.

"Just follow my lead." Mage grinned before he began to step in time to the music. Panicking as I tried not to step on him, I kept my gaze on his feet to follow him. 'I just got swept along again, didn't I?' I thought.

"W-wait, you're picking up speed!"

"So is the music. Just keep following, feel the rhythm." His hand on my back pressed my body closer to his, leaving no space between us as my chest pressed against his torso. My face felt like it was on fire and I couldn't help but notice how nice he smelt.... "Ah, you're pretty good at this. A natural!" The blond finally looked back down at me and his smile faltered as his cheeks went a little red.

"Y-you're squeezing my hand." I mumbled, dropping my gaze to stare straight ahead, which was right at his chest. Well, it was better than looking at the face he was making, my ears were burning.

"S-sorry." Mage loosened his grip but didn't stop following the flow of the music. Gulping, I could feel my heart pounding in my chest and I hoped to God that he couldn't hear it. His palms felt like they were getting hotter on my back and hand and I bit the inside of my cheek. This was weird. This....feeling....in my chest and gut as Mage was so close to me. Normally I would have pushed him away by now, but we were surrounded by people on all sides as they were dancing as well.

"Um, would you....would you be okay if I talked to you in private? I-I wanna tell you something...." He mumbled before clearing his throat.

"Whatever. B-but I'll punch you if you take too long." I replied, and the blond quickly lead me out of the ballroom. Finding a quiet hall void of people, the devil then looked down at me while stuffing his hands into his pockets. Looking back at him, there was a quiet pause before his face went red and he averted his gaze.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"What?"

"Looking at me!"

"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" My brows furrowed.

"No!" He quickly said. "I...." He sighed. "I....like you."

"Well, I figured as much since you don't hate me." I popped off.

"No, I mean-" He groaned while running his hand over his hair. Huffing, Mage then gave me a determined look before grabbing my jaw as he placed his other arm on the wall over my head. I was about to swat his hand away, but his lips on mine made me completely freeze. "It's the same...." He mumbled lowly after licking his lips. "Sweet and spicy...." The blond went to kiss me again and I was still in shock.

"Wa-wa-wait!" I stammered while pushing him back when I regained my bearings. My face was hot and completely red, and Mage's cheeks were flushed as I could feel my heart thumping in my rib cage. "Wha-what are you doing?!"

"Trying to kiss you." He replied, running his thumb over my bottom lip. A shiver went up my spine and I honestly didn't quite understand what was going on. "You taste just as good as you smell." His voice nearly purred as he leaned down again. I was ready to shove him or punch him, but I paused as his tongue slid into my mouth.

_'Sweet....'_ I thought while his tongue gently caressed over mine. My body felt hot as the blond devil dropped the hand from my chin and put it on the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. _'It's really sweet....'_ And I began to kiss back, tasting him in my mouth like a forbidden dessert.

Jolting when I heard explosions, I pushed him back far enough to see what was going on. Outside the windows, fireworks were lighting up the sky. They were different colors, spreading out like dandelions in the night sky before Mage's face filled my view.

"Never had fireworks during a kiss before." He smirked.

"Shut up." I tried to glare, but it didn't last as his tongue slipped back into my mouth and he pushed me up against the wall. He was too close, my mind was muddled, and I felt like I was burning up. I knew I needed to get out of there, but the kiss and his touch felt so....good.

As the fireworks continued outside, I was panting and needing more air as the blond leaned back. A string of saliva connected our tongues, and he smirked while wiping it away. Covering my mouth with my hand as my eyes went wide, I was shocked by what I was doing.

Shoving Mage back, he hit the other wall, and I ran. I couldn't return to the dance, so I ran all the way home before calling Ritsuka to tell her I was feeling sick and went home to lay down. Everything seemed better as I buried myself beneath all of my blankets, and I managed to even fall asleep after my mind was racing. However, I jolted awake much later while a roar ripped itself from my throat, and claws on the end of each finger tore into my blankets.

I could hear Ritsuka screaming, but she sounded so far away and I couldn't understand why I was hearing it. My skin felt twitchy and my head turned towards the window, a growl growing deep in my chest as I knew something was _very_ wrong with Ritsuka.


	9. Chapter 9

Rising from my bed, I went to my window and opened it, climbing out of it and stepping outside. I had no idea where she was, but I knew now that Loewen hadn't lied about me being bound to her. Walking to the end of the yard, I jumped onto the fence and glanced around.

The street was completely empty, and I touched the collar on my neck as my brows furrowed. Taking a deep breath, my fingers closed around it before I yanked it off. Nothing happened at first, but then my sense of smell seemed to be kicked into hyperdrive and I knew that was how I was going to find Ritsuka.

Running barefoot through the streets, I followed her scent that smelled so sweet through the city. When I reached the end of the trail, however, I found Azuna.... The blonde was laying there, blood pooled around her as there was a hole in her gut and a knife on the ground beside her.

The hair on the back of my neck stood on end as I sensed danger and I could hear Ritsuka's heartbeat like before. Only, this time, hearing it made my skin boil as a searing heat shot through my head. Screaming as I fell to my knees, I held my head as a throbbing pain played along with Ritsuka's heartbeat.

Claws dug into my scalp as I felt my body changing, and smells were getting even stronger as did my hearing, and I was suffocating in the scent of death and coagulating blood. I heard cloth ripping as my pants tore, and I could hear dogs howling in the neighborhood before I roared to silence them.

The pain began to subside, but as I looked down at my hands, they looked like larger versions of that monstrous baby's hand from Shiki's museum. The fur covering most of my arms up to my bicep was a deep onyx and my claws looked like they were carved from obsidian. Even so, the paw-pads on my fingertips and palms were a pale pink, and my legs matched my arms. The only difference being they were digitigrade from just above the knees down.

So I didn't fully look like a beast.... That was a bit comforting.

My head jerked up as my ears twitched, and I heard Ritsuka screaming again. Bolting in the direction I heard it, I felt driven by a primal force to protect Ritsuka. I couldn't smell her, but I didn't need to, I felt a pull in my gut towards her as I ran.

Climbing onto a roof, I remained out of sight of people walking the streets late at night while jumping from building to building. There was nothing to stop me as I made my way through the city and I barreled right into a building that I _knew_ she was in.

I heard shouting as the rubble from the wall scattered on the floor, and I slowly rose to my feet as the dust settled. There were gasps as my vicious eyes looked up.

"Who hurt Ritsuka?" I growled, my voice coming out dark and sinister as I felt a tail swaying behind me. Dark smoke escaped my mouth as if there was a fire burning in my belly and the people dressed in white in the room began to panic as they threw holy water at me. Snarling as it stung, my head whipped to the side when I heard my name called.

"Hikari! This way!" Lindo called, and I saw Ritsuka with him as he threw down some candles onto a thick curtain. He spread the flames to keep the exorcists back, but I passed through the fire as if it wasn't there to get to them.

Scooping up Ritsuka as they ran, I carried her so that Lindo and I could both run out of there faster as exorcists were chasing us. We ran, and I followed Lindo as the girl in my arms was looking up at me with wide eyes. Normally, I would have been mortified if she had seen me this way, but after seeing Azuna, all I could focus on was getting her safe.

"We'll stay here until daybreak." The redhead stated as we found a shrine to hide in. Gently placing Ritsuka's feet on the ground, she just sort of looked at me with shock still before turning to her brother.

"Nii-san....was that- Are you...." She seemed to be having difficulty finding words.

"It's true. My father was a vampire, and I his descendant: a dhampir." He said lowly and I glanced at him. I didn't know what happened at that place, but that explained the weird stuff Lindo could do.

"No.... Then am I....?"

"No, you aren't." He sat down in the back of the building and Ritsuka followed suit. My claws clicked on the wooden floor as I looked around the place, making sure the only entrance was the front door. "Ritsuka, we.... We aren't really brother and sister." And he went on to explain that they were in fact cousins.

"So Aunt Marta was...."

"My real mother." Lindo replied. "She was heartsick to learn she would bear a vampire's child, she just...."

"That's awful."

"But I wasn't alone. I had Grandfather, Mom, Hikari....and you. You were there for me." The redhead smiled at Ritsuka.

"And Hikari? Is she actually your sister?"

"No." He shook his head. "Didn't you ever notice how we never mentioned Hikari's parents to you?"

"I assumed it was because of...." She trailed off.

"She was left on Grandfather's porch as a baby shortly after you were born. We could tell she was at least a few months older, so we just estimated how old she was and went with it. Neither of you were the wiser as to what Hikari was, and you probably blocked the incident from when she went berserk." Lindo looked at me and pointed. "That's why Grandfather gave her the choker, so she wouldn't look like that every time you screamed or were in danger. Hikari imprinted on us as her family soon after Grandfather brought her in, but it seemed straight away that you became her master, and you two were bound since."

"I'm not Hikari's master!" Ritsuka furrowed her brows. "We're family."

"It may seem that way to you, but it's part of her nature to find a master to serve and she chose you. It may not be a conscious master-servant relationship between you two, but it's there if you pay attention. Hikari's driven to protect you, why do you think she kept the other children away when we were kids? It wasn't jealousy because you were interacting with them instead of her, it was because of her instinct to keep you safe from the bullies and everyone who came near you." Lindo explained.

"I'm going to go check the perimeter." I spoke up while going to the door. "Watch Ritsuka."

"Of course." Lindo replied as I went outside. It wasn't that I didn't like what he was saying, it was just that I knew he was telling the truth. However, mixed in with my drive to keep Ritsuka safe, I really did think of her as family and not as some master. Even so, the subconscious part of me, the part that fueled the Hellhound in me, may see Ritsuka that way.

Sighing as I shook my head, I walked around the shrine to make sure there was no one hiding out in the woods or anything.

~

"Give it up. You can't protect her." Rem said firmly as he stood just beyond the gate.

"I would die for her!" Lindo growled from kneeling on the ground.

"As you wish." The blond replied and I flew out from the forest while snarling. My feet crashed into his chest and he was sent flying back into the tori gate.

"You want the grimoire so badly you'd take someone's life?" Ritsuka shouted from the redhead's side as Rem was holding his head and forcing himself to his feet. "You _are_ a devil! A cruel, cold-blooded devil!" She continued as the blond looked at me with wide eyes as my tail swayed and I was standing in front of my cousins while baring my teeth. "What are you thinking? I have no idea!"

"Ritsuka-" His attention went to her.

"I'm done letting you hurt the people closest to me! I....I hate you! I despise you!" She shouted and I could hear her crying. Hurt and shock flashed in his eyes before I stepped forward while flexing my claws.

"Don't ever come back." I lowly growled at him and he dropped his gaze before turning to smoke.

"Nii-san! You're bleeding...."

"I can handle....this much...." Lindo weakly replied and I turned around to see how bad it was.

"Let's get you to a hospital."

"No hospitals. Things would get complicated if anyone found out I'm not a normal human." He replied.

"Ritsuka, help me get him on my back. I think I know a place where we can take him." I said lowly while crouching and having my back to Lindo. "There won't be any people, but there'll be medical supplies."

"Okay. Come on, Nii-san." Ritsuka helped the redhead move, and his long arms fell over my shoulders as I grabbed the back of his knees and stood. It was a bit awkward with how he was taller than me, but he hardly weighed anything as I carried him and walked down the shrine steps with the brunette at my side.


	10. Chapter 10

Waking up after taking Lindo to the infirmary at school and Ritsuka patching him up, my body was back to normal looking, but my pants were still ripped up. Taking in a deep breath, I slowly blinked while looking around. Then I was suddenly fully awake as I didn't see Ritsuka.

Jumping to my feet, I ran outside of the infirmary and looked down both ends of the hall. Putting my nose to the air, I could actually smell her and I followed her scent through the school. It lead me to the cafeteria at first, then her trail turned and went somewhere else.

Sniffing, I felt like a bloodhound hunting, but this was the only way to find her in the vast school.

"Ritsuka!" I called, seeing her with some stranger. Jumping off of the stairs, I landed between her and the man with pink hair, a growl forming deep in my chest as I looked at him.

"She can come with you if you don't feel safe." He told my cousin while looking at me.

~

"Done already? That was a quick goodbye."

"The sooner we go, the sooner I can get back." Ritsuka stated with a stern look on her face. Following the vampire out of the school, he led us through the city as my bare feet padded on the concrete. As we were passing tall, colorful buildings, a man came out of an alley and bumped into me.

"Ah! Pardon us!" Ritsuka said while grabbing my arm as my lip twitched up into a snarl. She knew I didn't like strangers touching me, and I seemed to have gotten a shorter fuse as of late.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin'!" The man shouted at me, looking like he was already drunk so early in the day. Baring my teeth, my cousin's hold on my arm tightened, but the man panicked upon seeing the vampire. "L-Lord Jek! She's with you?" He smiled while trying to play humble.

"What if she is?"

"How very rude of me!"

"I hate humans. Always changing their attitude to suit their audience." The pink-haired man turned on his heel and walked away. Ritsuka and I followed, but when we looked over our shoulders, three others were surrounding the man as he was screaming.

Turning down an alley, I noticed how quiet it was and looked around. That man had been the only human I'd seen so far and I couldn't figure out why....

"Is my mother all right?" Ritsuka asked as we neared a building.

"Of course." The vampire replied as we stepped into an elevator and descended. "Vampires detest lies and base acts. Not like devils."

"What do you mean?"

"Just what I said. Devils are truly the lowest of the low." He stated as we got off of the elevator and he opened a door to let us in.

"Mom!" Ritsuka called, seeing her mother on a round cushion on the stage.

"Quiet. Don't wake her." The vampire said clearly. "She's dreaming....a very happy dream." He smiled.

"Her blood! You-"

"One or two feedings won't make her a vampire. We don't care to increase our numbers willy-nilly."

"Mom...." Ritsuka mumbled, and I held her hand while giving her a reassuring squeeze. At least now we knew where my aunt was.

The vampire led us over to a table and poured tea into some cups. He pushed one in front of my cousin and I, but I grabbed Ritsuka's hand before she picked up the drink.

"You think it's poisoned or something?"

"What are you going to do?" I asked lowly.

"Let's see.... How about a fairy tale? Once upon a time, there was a professor who meant to gather answers to all the world's mysteries." He began. "What this professor wanted to know about most was the forbidden grimoire, and the devils found out." He pulled out a music box and began to wind up the key. Opening it, music began to play as little figures started to jerkily dance.

"Once the professor had the grimoire and its mysteries, one devil, intent on tricking him, put on human form and grew close to him. The professor had a daughter both beautiful and wise. The devil king wanted her as well....and took her. From their union, a child was born. She was the first human born of royal devil blood in 615 years, and in her slept the power of the grimoire that would rule the world. The devil king was overjoyed. With this daughter, he would rule not only the demon realm, but all Heaven and Earth would be his as well." The vampire continued as the music played.

"But until the time came that he could do so, he sent a powerful guardian to keep his daughter safe. It is said that the guardian was an unbeatable beast, like the dragon to the princess's tower, and it hid itself in the guise of a little girl. The king's name was Maksis; his wife, Maria; and their daughter....was named Ritsuka. The guardian? Called Hikari for the light of Hell burning within her." Ritsuka gasped as the music stopped, and the vampire closed the box.

"Yes: your father is the devil king. But I have a question...." His gaze drifted to me. "What are you?"

"....Hellhound." Ritsuka muttered, still in disbelief at what the vampire had told her.

"Ritsuka...." A voice whispered from behind us.

"Mom?" And my cousin ran to her mother's side. "Mom!"

"Ritsuka....you poor girl...."

"Mom...."

"I'm sorry, Ritsuka."

"No, it's all right." The brunette girl shook her head.

"Such....such heavy shackles.... A human body holding superhuman power...." The vampire stood with his arms crossed.

"You're a human, yet not: the devil king's blood in a human vessel. This power was forced onto you, drawing you in, and you can't do a thing about it. I feel for you."

"Good." Ritsuka mumbled.

"What?"

"All this time, I didn't understand myself at all. I'm just a normal high school girl, yet all these things keep happening around me...." Ritsuka replied. "All those people getting hurt.... I wondered why I had to go through all that. It's because I'm the devil king's daughter. So there _is_ something weird about me. And that's why I made everyone suffer, caused so many problems...."

"We can save you, you know." The vampire placed a finger on her chin to make her look at him. I growled lowly and he dropped his hand.

"Save me? You won't fool me with that kind of talk."

"It's true. The vampire king knows how."

"The vampire....king?"

"The ruler of destruction and confusion: Lord Nesta. The devils have long hated and oppressed us vampires. But that's all over." He stood to his full height while holding his hands out at his sides. "Lord Nesta will defeat the devils and claim the demon realm as his own. And Lord Nesta can remove the power of the grimoire from you. Once our king, Lord Nesta, has the power of the grimoire, even the devil king Maksis will be no match for him!" He raised a fist. Honestly, his words sounded too good to be true, but if he wasn't lying then I couldn't deny Ritsuka the chance at being the normal girl she wanted to be.

"Wait. How exactly would he take it out?" I spoke up with my eyes narrowed.

"Beats me." He shrugged. "Only Lord Nesta knows, and he's not telling us underlings." He then walked back to the table and grabbed a cup of tea. "But you're out of options here." He stated before going over to a vase full of flowers. "Either submit yourself to Lord Nesta's power or end it here, you and your mother both. We'll take Hikari and Lord Nesta will become her new master, but there's no telling what he'd have her do." The pink-haired man added while pouring the tea onto the flowers. It acted like acid on contact and the once beautiful flowers were now dark and shriveled. "Come, Ritsuka....to Lord Nesta!" She agreed and the vampire lead us to a door that gave me chills as soon as I passed through it.

Going downstairs deep into the earth, we got on a boat at a river with a vampire that reminded me of Charon pushing us along the current.

"Once Lord Nesta annihilates the devils and claims the demon realm for us vampires, we won't care what happens to you humans. You can go back to your regular lives and live happily ever after. You know, just like in a fairy tale." He said as we exited the tunnel and entered what appeared to be outside. Ahead was what looked like a ghastly castle's silhouette showing through the fog.


	11. Chapter 11

Nearing the castle, figures appeared from a gate, each one carrying a candle in their hands. The boat came up beside the dock, and the vampire climbed out before turning to us.

"Come on out." He said as another vampire offered his hand to her. She looked away and got to her feet. The boat rocked, and she hit her knee on the edge of the dock before yelping in pain.

"Ritsuka!" I knelt in front of her. "Let me see it." I gently pulled her hands away and saw blood soaking into her sock from a cut. Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I reflexively growled to the vampires as their eyes glowed from her blood. Within the blink of an eye, my body changed and they all stepped back as I bared my fangs.

"What base creatures. Revolting. My apologies. This way." The pink-haired man spoke. Climbing out of the boat, I carefully took Ritsuka's hand and pulled her to her feet. Ripping some fabric from my pants, I tied it around her knee.

"Thanks, Hikari." She smiled.

"Be careful." I mumbled, and then we were led to a giant set of doors covered in large mirrors. I could see now that my ears were pointed out, and the sclera of my eyes were black as my freckles looked like dark markings.

"This lets us spot intruders." The pink-haired man explained the doors. "It may be primitive, but it's nicely made, anyway." He added since the vampires couldn't be seen, only the candles they held. The doors opened, and we went in.

~

It was completely dark in the room we were led into, and my paws padded softly on the floor as my claws clicked. The pink-haired vampire pushed Ritsuka forward, and candles along the walls began to light on their own. In the center at the end of the long room was a throne, and I stepped closer to Ritsuka.

"Welcome, daughter of the devil king." An old man chuckled as he sat in the lavish chair with three women on chains at his feet. On each side of him was a growling doberman, and the vampires around us bowed.

"A-are you the vampire king Nesta?"

"That's Lord Nesta to you if you know what's good for you." Ritsuka made a face, and the pinkette sighed. "Stubborn mule."

"You dare bring this beast into my castle? It reeks of Hell." The king narrowed his eyes at me.

"It belongs to the girl, Lord Nesta. A Hellhound was sent to be the grimoire's guardian."

"I see." He smirked, but his face went dark again when he saw Ritsuka's knee. "Who did that?" Out of panic, one of the vampires ran.

"No- I did it to myself!" My cousin spoke up. The king didn't seem to care as he held up a hand. It looked like he was using 'the force' on the vampire that had turned tail, and he fell to the ground after I heard the bones in his neck crunching. The vampire then turned to dust, leaving no trace he had been there.

"Look at me, daughter of the devil king." Turning back, Ritsuka suddenly flew right to the king without her feet touching the ground. "I see the resemblance." The king smirked while grabbing Ritsuka's chin and I stomped up the steps to his throne, creating dents and cracks in the floor as I growled. He let her go before I got to him, and I had to catch Ritsuka before she fell.

"Resemblance? To whom?" She asked while coughing and holding her throat.

"Marta. Your aunt. Your brother's mother." He answered. "Your mother Maria is like the sun. Giving warmth to everything, beloved by everyone. Conversely, Marta was the moon. Though fond of the sister who got all their father's affection, she resented her as well. Despairing in herself, she froze to a dark grey. Two sisters, resembling each other, yet not...." I carefully set Ritsuka's feet onto the ground. "Strangely enough, you, her niece, look like both Marta *and* Maria."

"So you know Aunt Marta?"

"Perhaps it's in the blood." The king said, and vampires suddenly appeared from the shadows around the room.

"Blood....blood....blood....blood...." They chanted as one.

"Does he look like me? Half of your brother's blood is mine."

"What do you mean?" Ritsuka asked as I looked to the king.

"Marta and I had a child. Your brother is my son."

"So that means...."

"Does he thirst for blood as well?"

"No!" She shouted, her hands turning to fists at her sides. "No, never! He never has!"

"After all, he _is_ a mishmash dhampir. And half is still half." The king smirked as he tugged on one of the chains. the blonde woman in front stood before the king jerked on the chain and bared his fangs. He fed off of the woman and she seemed to....like it. "Unaware of the ecstasy in the taste of blood? I'm starting to doubt he's really my child." Nesta questioned as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. "Marta. Now _she_ was shameless. So eager, so willing to be seduced."

"That's awful! Didn't you love her?"

"Love? What I wanted was the forbidden grimoire. I drew closer to Marta to learn more about it. In return, I gave Marta what _she_ wanted: Me."

"Surely there can be no greater gift, Lord Nesta." The pink-haired vampire walked up.

"How terrible.... But I feel better now. You, my brother's father? Give me a break. A scumbag like you? I refuse to accept it!"

"Hey!"

"You're not his father! You're the enemy! Azuna's enemy! And I will never forgive you!"

"That's enough of your insolence!" The pinkette roughly grabbed Ritsuka's shoulder. Without even thinking, I swiped my claws at him while growling. He tried to jump back, but my claws ripped through his clothes and cut across his torso. Blood began to soak into his clothes and the king chuckled.

"That's the demon king's daughter for you. That right there is enough for me to believe that the power of the grimoire sleeps within you."

"Tell me something: How would you get the grimoire out?" My cousin asked as the pinkette and I were glaring at each other as I bared my teeth at him.

"When the full moon of the 615th year rises to its zenith, he who would take your blood obtains the power of the forbidden grimoire. In other words, tonight as you approach your 17th birthday, I shall take the slightest bit of your blood. That's all."

"Hurry, we must prepare a banquet for Lord Nesta before the full moon hangs upon the south tower." The pinkette was still glaring at me as he spoke but finally looked away to the other vampires. "Let us celebrate and rejoice in the devils' impending hardship!" The vampires then began to chant Ritsuka's name as they surrounded us. I felt my fur bristling as I growled and the king just laughed.

~

Sitting among the dogs with a heavy chain around my neck, I calmly sat there with my legs crossed and my eyes closed. Ritsuka had been taken away to be bathed and dressed, and I was only here because she wanted the grimoire out and I wasn't going to take that chance away from her. So, I obediently sat with a bunch of dobermans lazing about me as a metal collar was latched around my neck and the chain bolted to the floor.

They had said this was merely a safety precaution so that I wouldn't attack the women with Ritsuka, and I understood their concerns after I had attacked that pinkette. I could hear the soft breathing of the dogs as they napped, and I could feel Ritsuka was nearby like a tug in my gut.

Breathing in through my nose, I sighed while slowly opening my eyes. From what I had experienced so far after learning what I was, I figured I could break out of these shackles if I honestly wanted to. Grabbing the chain, it rattled against the floor as I examined it. I didn't know my limits, but everyone was going on and on about how strong I was and that I was a fearsome beast. If they knew I was powerful, why chain me up if I could break free? Was this chain somehow special?

"Doesn't look special...." I mumbled while tilting my head. Dropping the chain, I sighed, causing the dogs to stir as they looked at me. Seeing that I had caused the noise, they just dropped their head back to the ground and returned to sleeping.

Suddenly, my fur bristled as my spine went straight. A deep growl grew in my chest as I sensed danger, and a scream pierced my head instead of my ears. Lurching forward, the chain snapped from the force and I bounded out of the room, focusing all of my senses on finding Ritsuka. I could hear her heart pounding in my ears again and I dropped to all fours to go faster, busting through walls to save time as I made a straight path for my cousin.

Flying up the stairs as my paw prints singed the ground, I broke through the final door between Ritsuka and I. Wood shattered and scattered as I shot like a cannonball for the man holding the blade of a pair of scissors to the brunette's throat. I hardly noticed the boys that looked ready to fight within the ring of fire, but I clearly saw the pinkette's eyes bulging as my feet landed on his chest.

Dust and debris were sent into the air as he crashed into the staircase, creating a small crater from the force of impact. Grabbing his wrists as he swung the scissors at me, I literally ripped his arms from their sockets and tore them from his body as he screamed.

"I warned you not to touch her." I growled as the vampire squirmed as he was still screaming in pain while blood pooled beneath him. The claws on my feet dug into his chest, and I dropped his limp arms.

"Bury the devils! Avenge our ancient grudge!" Lord Nesta shouted and it felt like there was a fire burning beneath my skin.

"Hikari!" Ritsuka called and I quickly turned at her voice.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING: Mature content ahead, proceed at own risk*

Stepping off of the vampire still squirming in pain, I looked to the other bloodsuckers with an impassive face as I raised my monstrous hand. I wasn't sure what I was doing, but it was like a whisper in my head telling me what to do.

"Agari." My voice was low, but the flames rose higher as they wildly danced. I could hear screams filling my ears as the fire twisted and coiled like a snake around the nearest vampires, burning them until they turned to ash. "Stay here, Ritsuka. I'll handle this." I mumbled as I walked down the steps. "In my pocket is my collar. Get it, and use it if you have to." I raised my arm so that she could dig into my pocket to grab the only thing that kept me human-looking.

If I happened to go berserk, I needed a way to come back from it. I needed a safety net if I was going to walk this tightrope as the scent of blood and ash filled my nostrils. Once she had the collar, I lept into battle by pouncing on the nearest enemy. With reckless abandon, I swung my claws and bared my teeth, ripping apart any vampire that dared to challenge me. My saliva acted like acid on their skin when I bit them, and the sounds of battle and screams were all that I could hear.

A vampire yanked on my tail, pulling me off of his brethren as I yelped. Snarling, I turned on him and grabbed him by his throat, squeezing until his bones were nothing but shattered in his neck and he was dust. Roaring, the fire still on the ground reacted as it burned even hotter.

Kicking another vampire, he flew back, getting impaled on a sharp rock as his skin withered and he writhed in agony with his slow death. Suddenly, the vampires all stopped fighting back, looking in fear behind me before they ran. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Lindo at the top of the staircase with Lord Nesta as the older man was gushing blood like a fountain while he died. The redhead calmly turned, then descended the stairs as Rem and Ritsuka appeared.

"Nii-san!" The girl ran to her brother while picking up some of the fabric on her blue dress.

"Ritsuka!" They hugged before I tackled them both in a bear hug.

"Hikari! You're heavy like that!" Ritsuka groaned as Lindo chuckled.

"Shh, let me savor this moment of peace." I told her, but my sense of joy was ripped away by a sinister laugh.

"A mere dhampir...." We all looked up to the king as I got off of my cousins in case we needed to fight. "Could never hope to kill the likes of me...." Dark red smoke seemed to go into Lord Nesta before he unnaturally rose to his feet. He sadistically smirked as his mummified looking body regained color and life.

"But how?"

"Pierce the vampire king's heart and he'll die writhing in agony." Shiki said lowly.

"He's hidden it." Rem stated.

"His heart?"

"They may be good-for-nothing bloodsuckers, but they say their long-lived progenitors possessed a certain special ability."

"Where is it?!" Mage shouted.

"As if the likes of you could ever find it! It's even hidden from that pesky hound's nose!" He pointed at me while grinning as a blood-red aura surrounded him. The king roared and a strong wind kicked up, feeding the flames and putting dust and debris into the air.

Dropping to all fours, I dug my nails into the floor as the wind got stronger. The others flew back, crashing into the wall and pillars as my claws barely held me in place. The wind became too much, putting out the fires while I slid back as my claws left marks on the ground.

"It's no use." Lord Nesta chuckled. "The forbidden grimoire is mine! Yes- along with this world and everything in it!" The king threw his hands out at his sides while evilly laughing. "What a pity that you should lose your lives before laying eyes on my kingdom!" A clock bell rung loudly as a blindingly bright light came from behind me.

"Hikari...." Ritsuka's voice struck me deeply, hitting my bones as something in her tone made my body tense. "Attack." She commanded and my muscles felt like they were burning as the fur on my arms and legs rose higher on my limbs and my body became more beast-like.

Roaring as my mouth turned into a snout and my jaws filled with dagger-like teeth, I kicked off of the ground and went at the king, his power no longer having any effect after my master had given her order. Crashing right into him, I felt larger than before as I could only get one hand around his throat.

He bared his fangs and grabbed my wrists while trying to keep my claws away and get my hand off of his throat. Snarling, saliva dripped from my maw as I overpowered him with brute strength alone. Digging my teeth into his shoulder as I pinned him there, I heard Ritsuka getting nearer as her heartbeat grew louder. My claws dug into the back of his neck as his grip on my wrist tightened.

Lord Nesta roared in pain as his bitter blood coated my tongue and I snatched my hand out of his grip before grabbing his arm and breaking it.

"Hold him there." Ritsuka said as she walked right on by and I obeyed. Breaking his legs by crushing them under my paws, Lord Nesta was screaming as my teeth went deeper into his shoulder. His body began to jerk and his skin felt like it was getting dry beneath my palms. "Hikari, release." And I did, letting the vampire go just before he turned to ash beneath me.

"Ritsuka!" I heard Lindo shout, and when I turned, I saw the brunette in the arms of a blond devil. My tail swayed as my ears perked to attention. Growling deep in my chest, my hackles raised as my fur bristled and I moved to get rid of the devil. I growled a warning, Ritsuka already looked too weak to fight back, and I wanted my master safe.

Ritsuka and the blonde devil turned to look at me, and worry flashed in the brunette's eyes as she pulled something from the front of her dress.

"Hurry, put this on her!" I lunged as the devil went to take what was in her hand, but my jaws snapped on nothing but air. Growling, I looked around, then saw the devil had teleported behind the other devils and Lindo. My claws dug into the concrete beneath me and my head was straight with my body as I was ready to attack again.

The blond devil holding my master handed something off to the other devil, shouting something while pointing at me, but all I was concerned with was getting my master out of that filthy devil's hands. Moving forward, my advancements were suddenly stopped as knees drove into my shoulder blades from above and caused me to fall flat on my stomach.

Snarling, I snapped as hands wrapped around my neck and I felt something shock me as it pressed against my throat. The boiling under my skin and the hum in my bones began to fade, but I roared in discomfort as it felt like my entire body was being compressed and forced to shrink.

Panting as my claws that were digging into the ground disappeared, I heard something clip, and the collar was closed around my neck once more.

"Well....being a Hellhound explains a lot." Urie popped off while smelling his rose. The knees on my back moved and I could properly breathe again, but my face went completely red because I was no longer covered in fur and was completely naked. I didn't dare move, and Ritsuka managed to get to her feet while ripping off one of the layers of her skirt.

"Move, Mage." The brunette said softly before she draped the fabric over me like a blanket. "This will have to do until we find you some clothes." Ritsuka awkwardly smiled as I sat up and held the blue fabric tighter around me.

~

Finding a small lake in the forest around the castle, I went in to wash the blood from fighting the vampires off. I also scrubbed at my skin since I smelt like smoke from a forest fire and I couldn't figure out why. Sighing as I sat on some rocks, I leaned over to clean my face.

"Oi, Hikari! I found some clo-" His voice cut off when he found me and I looked over my shoulder as my cheeks went red. Mage stood there with a pile of clothes in his arms as his face was going from pink to red. "Oh, uh....you're, uh, w-wet....and n-naked." He stuttered.

"Stop staring!" I snarled while keeping my back to him. "I was dirty and covered in dried blood, so of course I'm going to clean it off." I said to explain why I was in the water. The blond cleared his throat and I looked back to the water in front of me.

"Of course. Right." He replied. "Um, you know, since the grimoire's gone....we have to return to our realm. We're going back after Ritsuka and Rem finish saying their goodbyes."

"You're leaving?!" I turned, looking at him with disbelief. His eyes went wide as his gaze wandered down from my face, and I realized he could completely see my chest through the water. My face felt like it exploded as I quickly covered my breasts and turned my back to him again.

"Uh....well....isn't that what you wanted this entire time?" He mumbled and I heard him setting the clothes for me down. Biting the inside of my cheek, I sunk lower into the water to where my mouth was covered. _'No....'_ I thought while furrowing my brows. "Hikari?" Mage questioned since I hadn't said anything.

"Not really...." My words were muffled by water and bubbles.

"Huh?"

"No!" I shouted after raising my mouth above the water. My ears burned as I felt so embarrassed, and I dove my entire head underwater to try and cool down. Then, feeling hands grab my shoulders, I was pulled out of the water as I looked up in surprise.

"So you're not even going to tell me goodbye?" I would have pushed him away, but I had to cover my chest and my heart was pounding in my rib cage again. "Hikari...." Mage purred in my ear as he gently grabbed my chin and tilted it up. "that's mean." His breath caressed my wet skin as a shiver ran down my spine.

"B-Back up!" I managed to say, but the devil didn't move.

"Hikari, I love you." He said clearly as his lips brushed against my neck. Balling my hands into tight fists, I had to resist the urges he was coaxing to the surface.

"Devils lie."

"I wouldn't have followed you around so much if I didn't." Mage stated before kissing just beneath my jaw. "Can you at least tell me how you really feel before I go? There's no telling when I might see you again...." He placed a soft kiss on my throat and I closed my eyes. "Even your skin tastes good." The blond hummed before licking the side of my neck and nipping. My entire body tensed as I took in a sharp breath.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because I love you and I want you to be honest. Do you hate me?"

"....No."

"Do you like me?"

"...." I hesitated to answer. "Yes."

"Do you love me?"

"Yes." I swallowed as I felt him smirk against my skin.

"Do you want me?"

"Yes." I answered without even thinking, and Mage's free hand grabbed my lower back as he pulled me towards him. My hands went flat on his chest as my boobs smushed against his torso, and my face felt like it went redder if possible from something hard pressing against my stomach.

"Well, I'm right here, Hikari." His voice was husky as he nipped at my neck again. I flinched, my nails digging into his chest while his hand on my jaw dropped. "Just gotta say you're mine." Mage purred while grabbing my ass and I took in a sharp breath. Looking up, I saw that his cheeks were flushed, but there was a cocky smile on his lips and I finally realized that he was naked.

"...." I couldn't say anything as his face leaned down closer to my own.

"Come on, I'm already yours. Tell me that you're mine."

"....I'm yours." I mumbled before his lips crashed onto mine. Both of his hands then grabbed my ass and my body jolted as he squeezed. I felt hot despite the cool water, and a fire seemed to have lit in my belly as my hands on his chest trailed up to grab his shoulder and pull the ribbon from his hair. Tossing it over my shoulder, I tangled my fingers into his long hair and jumped while wrapping my legs around his waist.

Water dripped down my body as I got him wet, and little droplets from my hair hit his face before sliding down his cheeks and neck. He slid his tongue into my mouth and that sweet taste coated my tongue. Mage's hands groped at my rear as his toned body pressed against mine and my mind felt like it was getting cloudy. God, that scent of his was more enticing now than before.

"Hikari...." He was breathing heavier while he looked at me with half-opened eyes, and I bit my lower lip. "I _will_ come back." The blond spoke with sincerity before grinding his hips into mine.

"Ngh~!" My grip in his hair tightened and he continued to grind his crotch against mine and I was soon panting while trying to feel his body closer to mine. "Mage, I'm yours." I whispered. "I mean it. I'll wait for you." He groaned against my skin as he kissed the dip between my neck and shoulder.

Shifting his hips, he thrusted them forward while pulled me down. Stifling the moan by biting my lip and covering my mouth, my lip began to bleed as my body was burning with his. I could feel his racing pulse against my chest, and I rested my forehead on his shoulder, muffling my moans in his skin as he continued to snap his pelvis into me while he grabbed my hips and pulled me into every thrust.

My toes curled as he completely filled me, and my nails dug into his bicep as I sank my teeth into his shoulder. Fuck, I could feel the moans itching at the back of my throat, but I didn't want to risk anyone hearing me. Mage, on the other hand, was grunting and groaning as my legs tightened around him and seemed completely lost while burying his cock into me. His blood that touched my tongue was just as sweet as his mouth and his muscles were hard against my body. His biceps were flexing every time he lifted me and his abs tightened as he thrusted up into me.

"Fuck, Hikari~!" He groaned as his head fell back and he started to go harder and faster while I was bucking and mewling into his shoulder. The blond tugged on my hair, forcing my mouth to not have anything covering it as my moans filled his ears. "Say my name." He demanded. "Now~." The devil groaned.

"Mage~!" I moaned, obeying him as he smirked and he went even harder and made my back arch into him. "Aah~! Mage~!" I kept moaning as his fist in my hair and the hand on my hip kept me where I was.

"Now, who do you belong to?" He purred.

"Oh, fuck~! You, Mage~! You~!" I could hardly control myself as my body was shivering and my mind was filled only with the devil and the pleasure racking my body. "Fuck, I'm yours~! I'm yours~!" My nails raked down his chest, leaving red marks as a fine layer of sweat coated my skin instead of water now.

"Oh, that's a good girl~." Mage purred. "Ngh~! Hikari, fuck, no way am I leaving you for long- Shit~!" He groaned as my body was flinching around him. "You better wait for me." He panted. "You're _mine_."

~

Everything seemed to return to the way it had been before, almost as if nothing had ever happened and devils and vampires were nothing but a dream. Lindo was back to making breakfast in that frilly apron as Ritsuka's mom drank her morning tea, and Ritsuka and I went to school like we did before.

However, instead of the pendent, my cousin now wore the crown Rem got from the dance and she even hummed on the way to school again. She was patiently waiting for the day her devil returned, but I was getting antsy as every time I closed my eyes at night, my dreams were plagued by my memories of Mage- including our last moments together.

On the other hand, even though Ritsuka was no longer the grimoire anymore, I still had that impulse to keep her safe as it was her that I was bound to and not the grimoire. So I still trailed after her at school, glaring at anyone who looked at her funny.

But, one morning as we got to school, the new Student Council had decided to summon me to the third library and I figured it had to do with a fight I got into the other day. When everyone thought I was a boy, it seemed people were less likely to pick a fight with me, but now that I was a girl, they didn't get scared until I actually hit them....

"Hikari." Ritsuka sighed as we saw the summons. "What did you do?"

"Not much." I honestly replied while ripping the paper off of the wall and grumpily walking toward the third library. "You go on ahead, I'll sort this out." I waved over my shoulder.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I replied while making my way through the crowd. Sighing as I looked down at the summons, it said that the new president was the one wanting to talk to me and I'd much rather speak to Rem than this guy. At least Rem understood my circumstances with me being a Hellhound and all....

Kicking open the library door, I held up the summons while angrily glaring.

"Oi! The fuck is this about?" I snarled, but completely froze when I saw who was standing there. The tall male beamed while placing his hands onto his hips.

"What a greeting! Though, I'd prefer it to be much nicer next time."

"Mage....?" I mumbled. "Mage!" I grinned while running at him. I pounced, latching onto him like a little monkey while rubbing my cheek onto his. The summons paper crinkled up in my fist and The blond hugged me to his chest tightly while burying his face into my neck.

"Oh, I've missed that wonderful scent." He mumbled. Someone else cleared their throat and I tensed. _'Oh, fuck....there's other people?!'_ "What? You're just jealous! And look, I told you she loved me!" I looked over to see who Mage was talking to and my already red face got darker with embarrassment as Urie and Shiki were both off to the side on some couches.


End file.
